The lucky one
by Longtail Ranger
Summary: After being flushed out like yesterday's oatmeal. Lucky Jack must survive in the western desert and find a new home. This fanfic is about how he lost his foot and home to Alameda Slim and how it effects him. Featuring Lucky Jack, Alameda Slim and and some OCs of mine like Rebecca and Varn.
1. Flushed out.

It dark and peaceful, all the jackrabbits were asleep and dreaming. Another day leads to another night. Echo mine wasn't the best home for jackrabbits, but it was perfect. The mine has been abandoned for years. Miners used to dig for diamonds and come home rich, until no one could find anything. After that, the mine was left worthless and abandoned. Until a group of jackrabbits came and made it their forever home. It was generation after generation of no predators and humans. Until tonight...

Luck Jack was half awake when he heard laughing... evil laughing. There was unfamiliar voices. He listened closely. "Unlce Slim if this is our new hideout, what are we going to do if there are rodents or other animals?" the voice asked. "I guess the best thing is to do is-" Lucky Jack was confused and worried, he couldn't hear what the other voice was saying. "Enough listening I got to see this for myself." Lucky Jack whispered to himself.

He tried to follow the sounds of the voices, even though he couldn't understand much of what they were saying. It was like mumbling. "Tonight we will steal cattle from a ranch, sell it to Mr. Weasley, and once it is bankrupt, I'll dress up in a disguise walk into town and buy the ranch. Depending on how much it cost and how much we earn from stealing the cattle, sign the deed to the ranch and I would now own it. We will keep doing this until I become the richest landbarer in the west." said a voice.

Lucky Jack hopped around looking for the trespassers until he ran into Rebecca, another jackrabbit. She was chestnut brown, wore a pink ribbon around her neck, had white spots on her fur and grey on the tips of her ears. "Howdy Lucky, I see you're investigating too ain't ya?" she whispered. "Why yes I am. I was almost asleep until I heard strange things." Lucky Jack replied in a whisper. "So, why are you up?" he asked. "I was already up, I couldn't sleep so I thought it would be better if I walked around, so I would tire myself out. Then I heard voices." Rebecca explained.

"Wait where's Phil?" one of the voices asked. "I'm over here uncle Slim, look what I found." replied another. Lucky Jack and Rebecca stopped and listened. "Um, Phil, why are you holding a jackrabbit?" "I found it. Can I keep it?" said one of the voices. "No, are there more?" the same voice asked. "I think so." "Gil I believe you were right. All of you, gather some dynamite." one of the voices demanded. Lucky Jack was horrified, _what are they gonna do?_ He thought. "We gotta tell the others and fast!" said Lucky Jack. "What if they don't believe us?" replied Rebecca in a worried tone. "No time for that, now come on!"

The two ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Lucky Jack stopped running, he sniffed the air. It smelled like smoke. "Lucky I think-"

BOOM! There was an explosion! Lucky Jack started to have awful thoughts running through him. Rebecca was shaking. They both knew what happened. BOOM! Another explosion occurred. A group of other jackrabbits ran into them. "Rebecca, Lucky! You're safe!" said a jackrabbit. It was Varn, he was white with black paws and had light brown markings around his eyes. "No time for chit-chat we need to leave now!" said Rebecca. The 2 got with the group, and ran. It was explosion after explosion. The group of jackrabbits was decreasing. Wherever they went, tunnels were blocked due to the rocks falling whenever there was an explosion.

Only 5 rabbits were left, some of them died, but 3 were injured. One of 3 was Lucky Jack himself. "Lucky you're bleeding!" shouted Varn. Lucky Jack looked down. His right foot was covered in blood. "I-I-I c-can't feel a-anything." Lucky Jack stuttered. "We got to keep moving!" Rebecca cried. The group ran, but Lucky Jack and the other 2 injured jackrabbits weren't very fast. BOOM! It was another explosion. Rocks started to fall, blocking other tunnels. "Come on! We're almost near the exit." said Varn. The rabbits could see the exit. BOOM! The explosions were getting worser and worser. Before they could run rocks fell. Before the rocks could land, Lucky Jack escaped. "We made it!" Lucky Jack shouted in happiness. Then he realized no one was there. He turned around looking toward the exit of the mine. It was blocked by rocks. Lucky Jack knew what happened. He felt sorrow and grief. He had not only lost his home, but his friends and family. Lucky Jack had nowhere to go, so he started limping his way to find another home.

Only the wind could take him where he needed to be. Then all of a sudden he passed out.

At Echo mine.

"Well boys I think we finished, but we need to clean up from the explosions. Instead we'll do that tomorrow. We got a heard of cows to steal." "Can I bring the rabbit?" "Phil I told you to get rid of that thing!" "Ok I'll put it outside."

Hello. Did you like the new story? I'm still thinking about ideas for "The Willies story" and I'm sorry if one of the chapters in both stories ends on a cliffhanger. And I wonder who those shady people could be. (I know that you know who they are). And sorry if some parts of this chapter is a little gory. I'll try to write as much as I can. Bye.


	2. A run to remember

Lucky Jack woke to find himself in the desert. It was already noon and he was hungry. His leg was covered in dry blood and his foot was missing. "I guess this is my life now, huh?" he said to himself as he got up and started limping.

The sun made it hot and uncomfortable for him to find a new home. He couldn't stop thinking about his family and friends. They were now in heaven or somewhere else alive and looking for him, or going their separate ways.

After 3 hours of searching, he saw illusions.

"Varn, is that you?" said Lucky Jack. He got closer to see if it really was his close friend. When he reached out to hug him, there was sudden feel of unpleasantness. Lucky Jack let out a yell in pain. Then he realized he had hugged a cactus. "Great first I lose a foot, now I have torns everywhere on my body." he said looking at himself in disgust. He removed the cactus torns and continued his journey.

As he continued, he heard familiar voices. "We're always here for you, even if we are far apart." said one. "You're the lucky one." said another. Lucky Jack ignored them. His vision blurred, he saw spots and waves. He lost his balance, falling to the ground. There was the same laughter he had heard before. Everything was spinning, he saw shadows. The environment around him turned black.

Then he found himself in a dark void. "Am I dreaming?" he asked himself. He looked down and there was his missing foot attached to his leg. "Yep I'm dreaming, might as well enjoy it while it lasts." he said. He looked around finding what looked liked pictures from old memories, such as the incident. There was Varn and Rebecca looking straight at him. "Hey guys, it's me!" he called out but they didn't respond. Lucky Jack walked toward them, but they faded away. "Where did you go?" he called out, but no response. "I am I really going insane?" Lucky Jack said. "Maybe it's for the best." said a voice. "What or who in tarnation are you?!" he yelled, looking in every direction. The voice didn't reply.

"Wake up Lucky, wake up!" he said shaking his head, trying to wake himself. "It's useless enjoy the nightmare while it lasts." said a different voice. Lucky Jack payed no attention to the voice. He looked around seeing old memories. In one memory there was him and his cousins as children, they were playing with each other. In another, there was Varn and Lucky having a conversion about wisdom and how it guides an individual. Other memories showed sad times. Like the day Lucky's mother died due to a sickness. "I remember this, I'll never forget the way she raised me to be." said Lucky Jack as he frowned. He saw more memories of good times and bad times. Which gave him a constant reminder about the you-know-what.

He was forced to see all of his memories, until he came across the one thing that would haunt him forever. "I don't want to see anymore of this." he said covering his eyes. Instead of watching he couldn't help listening. The terror struck through him. The lives lost that night, the screams, the laughter. It was a slaughter of the whole population. Once it was all over, Lucky Jack was overwhelmed with fear and anxiety.

"Run while you still can!" he shouted. He found himself awake and in one piece. The sun was rising over the hills, stars were still in the sky. "Might as well hit the trail." he said. "Varn, Rebec- oh...right, you're gone...forever." he said. Lucky Jack began to limp his way to find a new home. "Maybe there is a forest near by, I could live there and start a new life." he said. He wasn't sure if there was a forest out in the west, but he was determined to find one.

34 minutes had passed. The sun shining, and Lucky Jack was hungry. It has has been almost 2 days since he had eaten anything. Then his luck turned around, he came across a patch of grass. "Well I'll be dipped, finally a good meal!" he said as he started to eat. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep him going.

But, he wasn't very calm. He felt as if he was being watched. He tried to ignore the instinct to run, then he looked around. He didn't see anything. Then, a coyote leaped out of nowhere and tackled Lucky Jack! Fortunately he dodged it's attack. With a foot detached from his body and worst of all a coyote chasing him, the jackrabbit tried to run for his life. If he was lucky he would be able to live. Lucky Jack kept running even though he was handicapped. Then he found a herd of buffalo. He ran into the herd thinking that the coyote would give up, but he was wrong. The predator ran after Lucky Jack causing a stampede! He ran with the herd trying not to get trampled. "At least this is better than becoming lunch." Lucky Jack said. Then the coyote gave up and went home.

When the herd thought it was safe, the stampede calmed down. Lucky Jack sighed over relief. "I guess I was just lucky this time." he said to himself. Lucky Jack thought it would be a good idea if he could ask one of the buffalos a question. He walked up to one. "Howdy partner, do you know any forests around these parts?" Lucky Jack asked a buffalo. "Oh yes, a few miles ahead. You'll see a stream when you're near." replied the buffalo. "Thanks partner." said Lucky Jack as he continued his journey.

Hello ladys and gentlemen thanks for reading this chapter. I guess LJ is lucky sometimes. I don't have much to say, anyway hope you enjoyed, goodbye.


	3. Henry

It was almost 4:09 pm when Lucky Jack came across a stream of water. "Now I know I'm near the forest." he said. He followed it until he arrived at the forest. Lucky Jack was filled with joy. He immediately settled in what he claimed to be his new home.

He explored his new surroundings. The forest was small with tall trees and welcoming. Despite losing a foot, he had gotten used to limping. All was calm. "Well, well, well, I never seen you in these parts before." said a voice. Lucky Jack stayed where he was. "Who's there?" he asked. A jackrabbit appeared from behind a tree. "Howdy partner, Im Henry." Henry was dark brown, wearing a blue handkerchief around his neck, he was the same size of Lucky Jack, and his ears were torn a bit. "Didn't mean to scare ya there. Just thought I welcome ya to my home." said Henry. "Oh, sorry I didn't know this was your forest. I'll leave." said Lucky Jack. "Don't leave, you just got here. This here forest is big enough for the both of us. I've been living here for a few months. Who knew predators love jackrabbits?" Henry looked down and noticed Lucky Jack's injury. "Good golly! How in tarnation did ya do that?!" said Henry concerned. Lucky Jack couldn't lie, his father told him that lying to someone is for rattlesnakes and it effects others in bad ways. "Ya see I was in an awful accident." Lucky Jack frowned thinking of that traumatizing night. "Say, I'll take you to my den it's not far. You can tell me all about it while I fix you up." "Thanks Henry."

Henry led Lucky Jack to his den. Henry looked for something medical. "Anyway Henry, everything happened so fast I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lucky Jack." "Well it's nice to meet ya. You can tell how you got here, if you'd like." said Henry. Lucky Jack explained his dreadful story. 16 minutes passed, Henry felt sorry for Lucky Jack. "I'm turely am sorry that happened. I found you a replacement foot, but you may think it's a bit odd." said Henry as he attached the replacement to Lucky Jack's leg. "I may look like a pirate, but I'm happier than a field mouse that found some cheese! Thanks Henry!" Lucky Jack hugged Henry tight. "No problem." said Henry as he hugged back.

As the afternoon passed Lucky Jack and Henry told each other stories as they ate some scorpions. Henry told Lucky Jack about his backstory. "It all started when..." Henry began.

In the story.

_Henry was a domesticated jackrabbit. He lived with a vet for a while. Henry did live in the wild once, until he happened to come across the town of Chugwater. He always wondered about what humans lived like._

_Looking around, he was near a farmers market. He saw a vet purchasing some carrots. When the vet noticed him, Henry was picked up and later put in a cage. He was now a pet. The vet took care of Henry, keeping him for almost a year. When sick or injured animals seeked help. The vet took care of it. Henry would watch the vet work from his cage._ Studying him like a student preparing for a test.

_Not only was Henry a regular pet, he was a like a vet too. He learned about herbs and remedies. His life changed when the vet took Henry into the desert. The vet opened the door to the cage, setting Henry free. Henry had gotten used to living in a cage and being fed. But he did have instincts. For 3 and a half years Henry was a wild jackrabbit again. He faced predators, twisters and hot days. He moved out of his old homes, to different locations. When he found the forest, he decided to stay there._

Now.

"That's how my life was until I met you." said Henry. "I never met someone like you who knew so much about medicine and whatnot." said Lucky Jack amazed. "Thanks partner." said Henry.

The moon was in the sky along with the stars. "Me and Varn used to stargaze when we were younger." said Lucky Jack. "I don't know much about stars, but they sure are pretty." said Henry. "Varn told me about them, like constellations. Theres so many of them, I cain't remember all the names." explained Lucky Jack. The two spent the night stargazing until they both fell asleep.

Morning came, Henry was already up gathering berries for breakfast. Lucky Jack soon woke up finding a small bowl of berries. "Morning Lucky, I thought I'd make breakfast." said Henry. "Thank ya kindly." said Lucky Jack as he ate some berries. "I know this here forest may be small, but I'll show you around." said Henry. "Thanks Henry, I've been a wondering about exploring today." The two friends finished their breakfast, then headed out of the den.

Henry led Lucky Jack to some berry bushes. "These here are berry bushes, which I have picked from for breakfast." explained Henry. The bushes were covered in all kinds of colorful berries. "What are those berries? I never seen those kind before." said Lucky Jack pointing to black and red berries with yellow flowers. "I wouldn't eat those if I were you. Those berries are Tutsan berries, they're poisonous, causing digestion problems. On the bright the leaves are useful for healing wounds." explained Henry.

Henry then showed Lucky Jack a rock almost covered in moss. "If ya ever get lost somewhere, look for moss. Moss means north." explained Henry. "I sure need to write this down." said Lucky Jack with a joking smile. "Now I'm going to show you where to find random stuff that can be useful." said Henry. "Where's that?" asked Lucky Jack. "Out in the desert." replied Henry. They walked out of the forest and into the western wilderness. "Isn't it only rare that you find random junk used by humans in the west?" asked Lucky Jack. "Sometimes." replied Henry.

Minutes later, Lucky Jack and Henry wasn't very lucky finding anything. It was like finding a needle in a haystack. "Did ya find anything yet?" asked Henry as he looked under a rock. "No. Should we call it a day?" asked Lucky Jack. "I guess so, but I'm sure we'll find something tomorrow." said Henry. They walked back to the forest disappointed. Lucky Jack was hoping to find something. Call me a lucky one. He thought sarcastically.

Hello everyone. I didn't have much to write if you ask me, but I thought I'd update the story. I'm still learning how to edit and go over my mistakes when writing my stories. I apologize if there are mistakes I didn't check. But I'm sure there is nothing wrong. If you have any tips, please feel free to tell. Like I said before I try not to make chapters too short or too long, no cliffhangers, nothing boring and the stories I make are family friendly. I like to give characters more personality with interesting backstories. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Accidents will happen

Once they were near the entrance to the forest, Lucky Jack triped. "What in tarnation was that?" said Lucky Jack as he got up and dust himself off. "You ok there, partner?" said Henry concerned. "Yep, I'm fine." Lucky Jack replied as he looked down. There was something green poking out of the ground. Curious, Lucky Jack digged. Finally revealing a green, empty glass wine bottle. It was in perfect condition with no cracks, only a little dirty from the sand. "Well what do ya know, our luck turned around!" said Henry delighted. "I'll take this to the stream and wash it." said Lucky Jack as he left.

After washing the bottle, Lucky Jack couldn't decide if it would useful for later. He can't just discard a treasure he had found, after a long day of failing to search for random things. "Maybe it would be for decoration?" he said to himself. Lucky Jack went back home taking the bottle with him.

At home, Henry was making lunch. He had started a small fire and gathered cacti for him and his roommate. _Maybe Lucky would like roasted cactus. _Henry thought. Despite knowing a few things and living with a human for a year, unfortunately Henry wasn't good at cooking. When Lucky Jack arrived, he surprised to find his best friend cooking for him. "Howdy Lucky, I was making lunch for us." said Henry. "Thanks, I was feeling a bit hungry myself." said Lucky Jack. "I decided to keep the bottle for some kind of decorations. Well, if your into fancy decor and such." Henry laughed, "Does a heifer give milk?" he joked. Lucky Jack laughed back, then noticed a concerning smell. "What's burning?" he said. "Oh no!" Henry turned around, finding an out of control fire. Lucky Jack ran out of the den taking the bottle to find water. Henry didn't know much about fires, he blew on the fire. Then Lucky Jack came back and poured water onto the fire. They both sighed in relief. "Hate to say it, I had burned our lunch." said Henry. "That's ok. What were ya making anyway?" asked Lucky Jack. "Roasted cactus." Henry replied. "Well, maybe we can eat berries again. I don't mind." Henry agreed.

They went into the forest to harvest berries. All of a sudden there was a small rumbling in the distance. Lucky Jack and Henry stopped what they were doing to investigate. They were almost out of the forest, finding a group of cowboys and a chuckwagon full of supplies. "We'll rest here for now." said one of the cowboys. "I'm going to get a closer look." said Lucky Jack. Henry was concerned, yet interested. Lucky Jack hid behind the chuckwagon and listened. "We can continue tomorrow." said one of them. "No we cain't! We have to be there by tonight!" said a lady as she hopped off the wagon. Lucky Jack knew they were distracted and he climbed onto the wagon. He found a sack, food, guns, tools and suitcases. Lucky Jack knew what to do, he grabbed the sack and stuffed with food. "Those cattle rustlers will be in big trouble when we find them. That's why we have to be at the ranch by tonight!" the lady yelled. Lucky Jack overheard the conversation. Then he had flashbacks. Henry hopped in the wagon, finding Lucky Jack frozen as if he had seen a ghost. "Lucky snap out of it!" said Henry as he shaked Lucky Jack. "Did y'all hear something?" said one of the cowboys. Lucky Jack snapped out of his trauma. "You dagone, greedy, good for-!" Lucky Jack turned to Henry finding him concerned. "Sorry partner, let's go." he said. The jackrabbits hopped out of the wagon carrying the sack unnoticed. When they were back in the forest, the chuckwagon left.

Safe and at the den once again. Henry asked Lucky Jack about what happened in the wagon. "Oh, that was just a flashback. There's nothing to worry about." Lucky Jack said sweating. Henry was still concerned. If Lucky Jack didn't mind it neither did he. "Anyway what did ya find in that there sack?" Henry asked. "I don't know for sure. Let's see." said Lucky Jack. He opened the sack, inside there was carrots, bread, a container of eggs, edible mushrooms, apples and corn. "Would ya look at that! We won't be starving for a month! said Henry happily. "Maybe we're just lucky." said Lucky Jack. They both had a good laugh.

The sun was setting, turning the sky into a watercolor painting of pink, light blue, orange and red. It was almost dinner time. Henry had planed to start a fire, this time outside the den. He rubbed two sticks together rapidly, until there was a spark. Henry stopped for a moment remembering what happened last time. "Uh, Lucky. I think you should cook this time." he said. Lucky Jack didn't mind, he grabbed a stick, a few carrots, the edible mushrooms and corn from the sack. He put the vegetables on the stick and placed it over the fire. "We could call this a barbecue." Lucky Jack joked. Henry took a stick and the food, then placed it over the fire. They ate as much as their stomachs could carry.

"Would ya look at the time, it seems pretty late. I'm going to sleep, good night Lucky." said Henry looking up at the sky. "Good night, I'll put out the fire." said Lucky Jack. Henry went inside the den while Lucky Jack put out the fire. Lucky Jack then went inside the den. He found Henry fast asleep. Lucky Jack curled up into his usual sleeping place and dozed off. Short after, he was dreaming.

In the dream.

_Lucky Jack found himself in a unfamiliar forest. It wasn't the same one he now lives in with Henry, but it reminded him so much about it. Next thing he knew, the forest was on fire! He ran away from it's blazing wrath! Unfortunately it was catching up to him! He heard laughing that reminded him of the cattle rustler. Running beside him was Varn and Rebecca. Everything was happening so fast, he didn't think where Henry was.The fire spread all around the forest, blocking their way to escape! "I'll lead y'all to safety, follow me!" Lucky Jack said confidently. His friends followed him. Luckily they were out of the forest and safe, without any injuries. "We're ok?" said Lucky Jack relieved and confused. He turned around, Rebecca and Varn was relieved and safe. "I don't how ya did it partner, but you sure are a quick one on your feet. If ya know what I mean." said Varn with a happy grin. "You're welcome, I'm just glad y'all are ok." said Lucky Jack. "No need to worry about us, we're fine as a fiddle." said Rebecca. "Anyway now what now?" she added. "I don't know, I guess it's wherever the trail may lead." said Lucky Jack. They walked off into the unknown. Knowing that they couldn't go back to Echo mine._

_ "How about we rest here for tonight?" suggested Varn. Lucky Jack and Rebecca agreed. They went to sleep._

_ Lucky Jack was the first to wake up. Instead of waking to see his friends still asleep, he was in a cage. "Well, look who's up." said a familiar and unpleasant voice. Lucky Jack couldn't believe who was talking to him. A large figure leaned to get a good look at Lucky Jack. Lucky Jack tried to open the cage. The mysterious figure laughed at him. Lucky Jack was angry. "Where's my friends!" he yelled. 3 cages appeared with sheets covering them. The strange figure uncovered the cages, revealing Varn, Rebecca and Henry inside of them. They looked terrified. Lucky Jack was terrified as well. "Fire up the grill boys, we're having a roast jackrabbit feast!" said the mysterious figure laughing as 3 other mysterious figures were walking near them..._

Now.

Lucky Jack woke up. It was now noon. Henry was nowhere to be seen. _Was it all real, but I escaped? _Lucky Jack thought. "Good morning Lucky, I know it's a bit early. But, ya might want to look at this." said Henry. He lead Lucky Jack near the exit out of the forest. "What's all this?" Lucky Jack asked. "Hide here." said Henry pointing to a bush. They both hid themselves in the bush. "Listen carefully." said Henry. Lucky Jack peeked, finding what looked liked two cowboys discussing something. One was hammering a poster on a tree. "I've been getting reports about a cattle rustler stealing cattle from ranches at night." said one of them. "Any evidence?" asked the other. "Some claimed hearing strange noises, like some kind of singing." replied the cowboy. "I think he's the Sheriff of Chugwater." Henry whispered. "What does the criminal look like?" asked the other. The other cowboy handed over an old picture. "It's an old picture, some of the ranchers described him. They claimed to saw his face, but ya never know." said the cowboy. "So it that why your hanging up reward posters all over town and other places?" asked the other cowboy. "Yep. I want you to do some investigating tonight. I'm sure you can catch him, you sure are the best dang bounty hunter in the West!" the cowboy replied. "Will do." said the other. "Once we get back in town, I'll discuss with you where he robbed from." The men got on their horses and rode off.

Lucky Jack and Henry stepped away from their hiding place. Henry looked at the poster. "Uh Lucky, could this be the same bandit who took your home and your friends lives?" asked Henry a little frightened. Lucky Jack looked at the poster. "It could be." he said unhappily. "How long have you been hearing them?" asked Lucky Jack. "I woke up early this afternoon, I was hearing what sounded like horses nearby. Then it was like two men talking, one sounded like an old guy. which I'm sure he's the Sheriff of Chugwater. The other gives me the chills, he seemed strict in mysterious. Then I went to find you, then you were awake." Henry explained. "That explains a lot. I hope they find that land grabbing bandit." said Lucky Jack. "Me too, partner." said Henry.

Hello everyone sorry that I kept you waiting so long. I'll be honest, I've haven't been writing as much. No, I didn't forget about the story or decide to abandon it. Let's say I haven't been thinking up ideas that would give some more backstory to my OCs. It's all a work in progress. And I have many ideas for new stories. You can read about the information once I edit my profile. I'm probably going to give this story break so I can work on my other one. You never know, it's just a little stressful updating two stories and worrying if I don't update. But, don't be sad. Usually I take turns updating one story at a time. But, we all need a break you know. Like now, I'm probably working on The Willies story. I hate it when I don't give my OCs any information or backstory. So always stay tuned in so you won't miss a thing. Did I mention I now have deviantART, my profile name is "Ironicallyforu". By the way, yes I added Sam and Rico. I couldn't help myself. I won't keep you any longer, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Goodbye.


	5. Into the deep

Many years ago.

_It was a sunny day. 3 jackrabbit brothers and their Grandpa Freddy are getting ready to explore Echo mine. "Alright y'all, technically we're not supposed to be in this part of the mine. Because it's dangerous." said Grandpa Freddy. He was old and was a great navigator. His fur color was a very faded yellow with a little brown, he wore a green handkerchief around his neck, glasses, a small straw hat and walked with a stick for a cane._

_"Grandpa Freddy, why is it dangerous?" asked Wilbur who was one of Lucky Jack's brothers. His fur had a orange tint and a darker orange circle around his right eye. His ears were short, but he could hear anything far away. He was the youngest._

_Grandpa Freddy continued, "The deeper ya go the darker it gets, there's probably vampire bats, explosives and some of the elevator shafts are broken." he said, pulling out a map from a barrel._

_"Should we get some lanterns?" suggested Lone Star who was also one of Lucky Jack's brothers. He was known for his silver eyes and black fur. He wore a white handkerchief around his neck with small blue stars on it. His only talent was guidance. He was the second oldest besides Lucky Jack._

_"Yes, yes. After that we will start the trip." said Grandpa Freddy. "What about Lucky Jack and Varn?" asked Ricky who was called the "middle child" of the brothers. Ricky's fur was dark grey and he had a black spot on his back. He was a fast runner.__ Grandpa Freddy thought for a moment, "If those two don't hurry up, we leave without them. Lone Star, go get them ol' lanterns you was talking about." he said. "Yes sir!" said Lone Star as he left. Wilbur whispered to Ricky, "Shouldn't we go find them ourselves?". "Nah, Grandpa Freddy would be a wondering where we were, if we didn't come back. And who knows where they are? They were supposed to get some rope." whispered Ricky. Lone Star came back with 6 lanterns. "That was fast." said Wilbur. "I wish those two would hurry up with that rope." said Grandpa Freddy._

Meanwhile.

_A younger Lucky Jack and a younger Varn are trying to persuade a mole to give them the rope they need. "I ain't giving y'all any of my treasures!" said the greedy mole. "Listen partner, maybe we can try to-" Lucky Jack was interrupted by the mole. "Don't ya try to make me listen to one of your schemes!" the mole yelled. Varn pulled out a item from a sack he was carrying. He showed a waterjug to the mole. "Welp, if ya say that rope of yers is a treasure. I guess ya wouldn't want to trade for this here jug." said Varn. The mole was interested in the jug. "Well Lucky, we're wasting our time and his too. Let's go." said Varn. Lucky Jack and Varn turned around to leave. "Wait!" said the mole. Lucky Jack and Varn turned around. "Give me that jug! Take this ugly rope, I see y'all have bad taste in collecting." Varn handed the jug to the mole, while the mole handed over the rope.__ The mole held tight to the jug. Lucky Jack and Varn walked off carrying the rope. "How did ya do that?" asked Lucky Jack amazed. "A little thing called outsmarting." replied Varn with a grin. Lucky Jack laughed. "Let's go, my grandpa must be wondering where we are." said Lucky Jack. Lucky Jack and Varn hurried to meet the rest._

Later.

_Lucky Jack and Varn met up with the rest of the family. "Where have y'all been?" asked Grandpa Freddy. "Let's just say there's a lot of stubborn critters. Anyway look what we got!" said Lucky Jack as he pulled the rope from the sack. Grandpa Freddy was relieved, "Took ya long enough!" he said with a laugh. "Grab a lantern and let's go!" said Grandpa Freddy. Lucky Jack, Varn and the others grabbed a lantern and followed Grandpa Freddy._

_He led the group through the tunnels. "We're going very deep, if any of y'all feel a little woozy let me know." said Grandpa Freddy. "Grandpa Freddy, how far deep are we going into the mine?" Wilbur asked. "Depends..." Grandpa Freddy paused for a moment. The others waited for him to finish what he was saying. "...on when we pass through where the "incident" happened." Grandpa Freddy continued. "Incident?" asked Ricky. "Yep, that dark day." said Grandpa Freddy as he looked at his map. "What happened?" asked Wilbur. Grandpa Freddy didn't say a word, he continued moving. The rest followed him. Everything was silent for a moment, until Wilbur whispered to Lone Star, "Psst, Lone Star."_

_"Yeah?" Lone Star whispered back. "You're a wise one, what happened down here? Grandpa Freddy was talking about it." Wilbur whispered. "Now Wilbur, if Grandpa Freddy brought that up he probably didn't mean to say it. He may have been living on this earth for a long time, but it's probably something traumatizing that he doesn't want to talk about. You know better not meddle in others problems." said Lone Star. "Ok." Wilbur groaned. The deeper the group went, the darker it became. "Grandpa Freddy, I think we should turn on the lanterns." said Lucky Jack. "Alright then." said Grandpa Freddy. Everyone turned on their lanterns. The bright glow made the darkness disappear. They continued traveling for almost an hour. Grandpa Freddy looked at his map. "We're this deep. We'll rest here for now, so we won't get woozy. Remember, if you're feeling funny always rest. Because there will be less oxygen." Grandpa Freddy explained. Everyone settled down. "Anyway Lucky, thanks for letting me come with you and your family on this expedition." said Varn. "You're welcome partner, I wish Rebecca could come." said Lucky Jack. "It's too bad she was sick." said Varn._

_"Grandpa Freddy, is night time now?" asked Wilbur. "I don't know for sure, but we can sleep here if it is." said Grandpa Freddy. "Maybe we can tell ghost stories." said Ricky. "That's not a bad idea." said Lucky Jack. "Isn't that for children?" said Lone Star. "Oh lighten up Lone Star, there's nothing wrong with that." said Grandpa Freddy. "Who's going first?" asked Lucky Jack. "Grandpa Freddy, how about you?" Wilbur suggested. "Wilbur!" said Lone Star. "Alright, I'll begin. This is a ture story." said Grandpa Freddy. Everyone moved close to Grandpa Freddy. "I was a young jackrabbit. When Echo mine was almost abandoned, some miners would leave, others would go deeper. Our ancestors including me, were living here when this happened. We hid ourselves well from humans. My family lived deeper in the mine. One day 2 miners placed a lot of dynomite. They weren't very smart if ya ask me. My family knew what they were doing, so we moved to another part of the mine. My little brother being mischievous and curious went to investigate. No one realized he was gone except for me. I followed him..." Grandpa Freddy explained then paused again. Lucky Jack and Wilbur was curious. Ricky and Varn wanted to hear more. As for Lone Star, he had a bad feeling. Grandpa Freddy continued, "The miners lit up the explosives, causing an explosion. I found my little brother and we ran when it happened. The miners were killed. When me and my brother were running. The explosion caused rocks to fall... and he never made it. After that I could still hear his voice and I felt like his ghost was beside me." he said sadly. Everyone was silent. "Alright I think that's enough ghost stories for tonight. Let's go to bed." said Lone Star as he gave Wilbur a disappointed look._

_Everyone told each other good night and went to sleep. After hearing the dreadful story Lucky Jack whispered to Varn, "Do ya think something like that will ever happen in the future?" asked Lucky Jack. Varn whispered back, "Nah, Echo mine is abandoned, no soul will ever come here. I'm sure nothing dramatic as that will happen to anyone." he said. "Glad ya think so. If anything bad would happen to anyone who I care about, I don't know what I would do." said Lucky Jack. "That's really caring of ya, partner. Good night." said Varn. "Good night." said Lucky Jack._

The next day.

_Grandpa Freddy woke up the rest of the group. Once everyone was awake, they turned on their lanterns. Varn grabbed the sack. They walked deeper into the mine, until they came across an elevator shaft. "Now let's see if this one works." said Grandpa Freddy. Everyone walked in. Grandpa Freddy pulled the lever, the elevator down. The elevator stopped after it reached a floor or two. The group walked out of the elevator._ _It was darker than before. "Grandpa Freddy, do you think we should turn back?" Lucky Jack asked. "We'll be fine." said Grandpa Freddy calmly. The deeper they went the daker it was. The lanterns bright glow became dim. "Grandpa Freddy, I feel like I need to rest." said Wilbur. "Ok everyone, let's take a break." said Grandpa Freddy. "I think you should eat something." Ricky suggested. Varn opened the sack. "There's a few carrots left." said Varn. "I'll eat it." said Wilbur. Varn gave a few carrots to Wilbur. He ate them rapidly. "Wilbur! Where are your manners? Slow down or you will choke!" Lone Star scolded. Wilbur chewed slowly, "Sorry." he said after he swallowed a bite. "Your brother sure is... ya know." Varn whispered to Lucky Jack. "I wouldn't say that, but he's like that because he cares." Lucky Jack whispered back._

_43 minutes had passed, Wilbur was ready to continue the journey. Everyone once again followed Grandpa Freddy. They went deeper and deeper. It was harder to see. "The minecart track leads here." said Grandpa Freddy. Grandpa Freddy led the group, until he stopped. The the track made a bridge, unfortunately, in the middle was unstable for anyone to walk on. "We're going to find another way around." said Grandpa Freddy. "Should we split up?" Ricky asked. "Good idea. Ricky, I'll go with you." said Grandpa Freddy. "I'll go with Lone Star." said Wilbur. "Me and Varn will go together." said Lucky Jack. They split up, going in different ways._

_Lucky Jack and Varn took another path. "How deep do you think we're gonna go?" Varn asked. "Don't know." Lucky Jack replied. "Are we supposed to find something?" Varn asked. "Grandpa Freddy does have his surprises, ya nev-" Lucky Jack fell into a hole! "Lucky, are you alright?!" Varn cried out. Lucky Jack found himself in a cavern. "I'm ok, it looks like I found a secret cavern!" said Lucky Jack amazed. "I'll get help!" Varn was about to find the others, but Wilbur and Lone Star found him first. "What happened here?" Lone Star asked. "I told you I heard something!" said Wilbur. "I think the ground caved in" Lucky Jack shouted. "Wait, I forgot we had rope." said Varn. Varn took the rope out of the sack, he threw one end to Lucky Jack and the rest pulled on the other. Lucky Jack was free. Grandpa Freddy and Ricky arrived at the scene. "Ok, let's head back! That's enough adventuring!" said Grandpa Freddy._

_ The group traveled back home. "That was amazing! I found a secret cavern and spent the time with my family and friend!" said Lucky Jack. "I had fun too, ya sure did give me a fright when ya fell." said Varn. "Sorry about that. We should tell Rebecca about it." said Lucky Jack._

Now.

"Lucky, Lucky, Lucky!" Henry yelled shaking Lucky Jack. "What happened?!" said Lucky Jack confused and startled. "I think you zoned out." said Henry. "For how long?" asked Lucky Jack. "A while." Henry replied. Lucky Jack felt sadness. "Are ya ok?" Henry asked. "Yeah, I'm...fine." said Lucky Jack.

Finally! The long wait is over! Sorry it took so long, but the chapter is here! The sad irony, doesn't just break your heart. I hope you enjoyed the backstory, there will be more soon. It may take a while, so please don't worry. I have introduced new characters we'll learn more about later. I told you I wouldn't abandon it. Sorry if it's too long. Now I must work on the next chapter. God help me with new ideas and not be distracted. Sorry for being distracted by the way. I must go, goodbye.


	6. Grief

Lucky Jack had grown used to Henry, they were very close. Unfortunately, Lucky Jack wasn't in a cheerful mood for the pass months. Henry would always comfort him when needed. But, these were much different. After eating dinner, Henry couldn't help but see the sorrow in Lucky Jack. "You've been down lately. What's wrong?" Henry asked. "I guess I miss my family and friends too much." said Lucky Jack. "If it makes ya feel better, you can always talk about it. You'll never feel like your old self if ya don't talk." said Henry. "You're right. I'll start from the beginning." said Lucky Jack.

4 years ago.

_A few months after the passing of their grandfather, Lucky Jack and his brothers were going their separate ways. Ricky was moving out of the mine to go to another state and start a family. "You can't leave! First Grandpa, now you?" said Lucky Jack. "I know Grandpa is gone now, but at least he's somewhere safe. As for me, I'm tired of living somewhere dark and cold." said Ricky. "You lived here your whole life. Won't you miss us? I know I can't persuade you to stay." said Lucky Jack. "I know you can't. Yes, I will miss all of you. Sometimes, things like this happen for a reason." said Ricky. "I don't understand." said Lucky Jack. "I'm sure you'll understand someday." said Ricky._

_3 weeks after Ricky moved out, Lone Star and Wilbur weren't getting along very well. "I'm tired of you treating me like a child!" Wilbur yelled. "You're immature and you have no manners!" Lone Star yelled back. "I'm almost grown up!" Wilbur yelled again. Lucky Jack didn't want to get involved, so he left them alone. He went to see Varn and Rebecca. "I'm sure they'll stop and make up." said Rebecca. "I ways wondered how they were, ya know. Like that all the time. If it's ok to ask?" said Varn. "I'll explain." said Lucky Jack. "When all of us were born, Wilbur was the youngest. He was a handful. Lone Star would be like he is today, because he cares about him. Sure he over does it, but Wilbur can be rebellious. We did have a father growing up, so I guess it's just brotherly love in a way." Lucky Jack explained.__ "Maybe there's something bothering them?" said Varn. "Maybe." said Lucky Jack. He knew deep down there was something wrong with his brothers. He was too afraid to admit it. Lucky Jack didn't know what it was, but it didn't seem good._

Now.

"Sorry to hear that. Did your brothers ever make up?" asked Henry. "No. Wilbur stayed mad for a while." said Lucky Jack. Henry listened for more. "Wilbur...ran away one night. Me and Lone Star went to look for him." Lucky Jack started off. "Did ya find him?" Henry asked. "No...but we kept looking." said Lucky Jack.

In the story.

_It was a dark cold night, Wilbur ran away somewhere after arguing with Lone Star. Lucky Jack and Lone Star didn't know where to look. He couldn't have gone in the deeper and dangerous part of the mine. The other jackrabbits started a search party, but no luck. "Maybe he could have left into the desert?" said Lucky Jack. "If this wasn't for me, he would be safe with us. It's dangerous to be out in the desert at night. I wish I wasn't so hard on him!" said Lone Star. "__Don't blame yourself, we'll find him ourselves." said Lucky Jack. Lone Star decided to go with Lucky Jack's decision. Lone Star and Lucky Jack left the mine to search for their brother._

Now.

"Did ya ever find him this time?" asked Henry. Lucky Jack was silent. "No." Lucky Jack replied in sorrow. "He was gone for a month. Everyone stopped searching, we all assumed that he was killed by a predator. Lone Star was so heartbroken he left too. Without a trace." said Lucky Jack. Henry felt so sorry for his companion. "It's like we all lost touch. I wasn't myself after that, Varn and Rebecca stayed by my side. I was thankful for that. Like I am now. With you, Henry." said Lucky Jack with a smile. Henry smiled too. "It's just that I can't believe they're all gone." said Lucky Jack. "At least your family and friends are somewhere safer and they can be happy. You may not realize it, they're probably looking down at you. Or they're somewhere else thinking about you, like Ricky." said Henry. "Maybe." said Lucky Jack as he looked up at the stars.

The next morning, Lucky Jack was in a bad mood. It did bother Henry. He knew Lucky Jack needed time to adjust. Lucky Jack wouldn't say anything. "You ok there, Lucky?" Henry asked. "Yeah...I just need to be alone for a while." Lucky Jack replied. Lucky Jack went into another part of the forest. He found a quiet place to be alone. He sat underneath a tree. He looked at the blue sky. This was solitude, an isolation from any living thing.

He was alone with his thoughts. _Why couldn't that land grabbing bandit find other hide out? Why couldn't they escape? Why did everyone have to leave? _Lucky Jack thought. It made him swell up in anger, at himself and the cattle rustler. _Alameda Slim._ It would be the name that he would forever remember until the day he dies. That outlaw is his worst enemie. He could imagine tying Alameda Slim up and sending him to jail where he belongs. _I bet he took something from another critter like me! _He thought.

Lucky Jack was more angry inside. He wondered if anyone some how managed to escape that horrible night. He didn't care who it would be, as long they're safe. _What am I thinking? Not a soul could have survived. _He thought. He wished Alameda Slim didn't exist. _If anyone could put him behind bars, they would be my hero or heroine._ _If I had the chance, I'd help them do it. _He thought.

Lucky Jack spent the rest of the afternoon with his negative thoughts. Henry was worried about Lucky Jack. Then he decided to find him. "Lucky!" a familiar voice called out. Lucky Jack followed the calls. Then he met up with Henry. "There you are! I was worried about ya." said Henry. "Thanks partner. I was just strolling in the woods." said Lucky Jack. "That's fine and all. Since we ate all of those rations we took from that chuckwagon, I gathered berries for lunch." said Henry. "That's ok. Maybe we eat scorpions, or find something else." said Lucky Jack.

They both went to their den. Lucky Jack and Henry ate the berries. Lucky Jack didn't eat much. Henry knew something was wrong. "Say Lucky." said Henry. "Yeah?" said Lucky Jack. "How do ya feel about sunsets?" Henry asked curiously. "Sunsets and sunrises are different. The sun will rise and it will set. They only thing they share in common, that they're so darn pretty to watch." said Lucky Jack. "You sure are right." said Henry looking up at the sky. "What are ya-" Lucky Jack paused. Then he looked up at the sky. He saw the most beautiful sunset he had ever seen.

They watched the sun set, until it turned a dark blue with white shining dots. "Time to hit the hay." said Henry. They went inside the den to sleep. Henry fell asleep as soon as he laid down in his usual sleeping spot. As for Lucky Jack, he couldn't sleep well. He couldn't stop thinking about the things that worry him most. _I wish I could have done more. I which I should have accepted my fate._He thought. Without noticing, Lucky Jack dozed off. He was now in a dream. He saw a child version of himself with his brothers and his father. His father was talking, but not a sound was coming out of his mouth. He heard familiar voices. "Save us, Lucky!" screamed a voice. "There's no way I'm coming back." said another. Everything turned dark and cold. Then there were noises that sounded like explosions! Could they be explosions? Then there were screams and a familiar laughter. "Run ya filthy rodents!" yelled a familiar voice. Many jackrabbits were running! The environment started to spin and twist! As if Lucky Jack could feel the Earth rotating. Everything stopped. He found himself with Henry. But, something was off. The ground start to shake! Out of nowhere a stampede of cattle came running after them! Rain started to pour down, making an ocean! Henry and the stampede were gone! Lucky Jack tried to swim, unfortunately he was about to drown!

Lucky Jack woke up with a gasp. It was morning. He looked around, Henry was still asleep. He was glad that his gasp didn't awake him. "I should find us some breakfast." Lucky Jack whispered to himself so he wouldn't wake Henry. Lucky Jack went into the forest to find food. He found acorns from trees, roots he dug up, honey from a bee's hive and berries. It would make a decent breakfast for the both of them.

HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY HOME ON THE RANGE!!! It's April 2nd! It's better than April Fool's Day. The long wait is over. As you read the story, LJ is going through grief. Which is not fun at all. Always cherish your family and friends. You care about them and they care about you. I'm planning something big in the next chapter. I hope this removes the cliffhanger. This was supposed to be action adventure, but I changed my mind. I think this genre is much better. It gives more backstory and feeling. I've been thinking about making a sequel to this. I don't know if I'll do it or not. What do you think? Hope you enjoyed this update. Goodbye!


	7. Illusions and bargaining

Henry was all ready awake. He realized Lucky Jack wasn't anywhere to be seen. Before Henry could call his name, Lucky Jack appeared holding different items. "What do ya got there?" Henry asked pointing to the items. "I got us breakfast. It's not much, but it'll keep us fed." Lucky Jack replied. "I don't care if it's less or not, as long as it's got a good taste." said Henry. They ate their food leaving no scraps left. They were both full. Lucky Jack could remember the time him and his family had a good breakfast. Sadly, those days are over. Depression then took over Lucky Jack. As if he was sucked in a tornado. "I'm going for a walk." Lucky Jack said. "Ok." said Henry.

Lucky Jack went much deeper into the forest than before. He was alone again with his feelings and thoughts. _Maybe, we will all have good times again. Or not._ Lucky Jack thought.

Flashback.

_It was years ago. Lucky Jack and his family are eating breakfast together. "Children, for breakfast we'll be having cactus fruit." said their mother. "Aren't cactus fruit called prickly pears?" Lucky Jack asked. "You're absolutely right! You're smart Lucky, I'm so proud of ya." she said as she rubbed his head._

Now.

By the moment Lucky Jack thought of his mother, he immediately forgot what she looked like. _I had a mother? What is a mother? I don't have a mother. _Lucky Jack thought. _Did I have a family? Was there a brother or two? What were there names? Ricky sounds familiar. _He thought. Then Ricky appeared! "I came back to find ya!" said Ricky. Lucky Jack ran to hug him. "I thought you would never come back! Do you have a family now like you wanted?" Lucky Jack asked. Ricky shook his head. "What do ya want to hear?" he asked. Lucky Jack was confused. "What do ya mean?" he asked. Ricky faded away. "Where did ya go?" Lucky Jack asked. He couldn't tell if he was losing it or not.

"Right here." said Ricky. Lucky Jack turned around. Before he could say anything, Ricky ran off. Lucky Jack chased him. Ricky was running so fast Lucky Jack couldn't keep up. "Where are ya going? Slow down!" Lucky Jack called out. Ricky was running faster. Lucky Jack didn't stop. He was now closer to his long lost brother. "Can ya please-" said Lucky Jack. Before he could finish Ricky was gone and nowhere to be seen. "What a nice forest." said a voice. Lucky Jack was frightened, then hid himself behind a tree. Two cowboys were checking the forest out. They weren't the same ones from before. He listened to their conversation. "Matt, we ain't here to admire mother nature's gifts. We're here to look for criminals." said one of them. "Calm down Thomas, cain't a cowpoke have some fun?" said the cowboy who was Matt. "We said we would help the Sheriff and his friend look for a cattle rustler." said the other who was Thomas. Matt lit a cigarette. "I'm not into this kind of law stuff ya'know." Matt corrected. "Just because you like to ride horses, drink, smoke and hit on gals. Doesn't mean ya shouldn't help the Sheriff. There's a dangerous cattle rustler in these here parts, we need to put a stop to him." Thomas explained. Matt dropped his cigarette. "Fine then, let's go look somewhere else. I doubt we'll find something here." said Matt. "That's the spirit!" said Thomas. The cowboys left the forest.

Once they were out of sight, Lucky Jack came out from his hiding place. He didn't like the cowboy who went by Matt very much. _He sure does seem suspicious. __Maybe he's working for that lowlife! _He thought. To him, Thomas knew what he was doing. _He__ seems to want to catch him. I wish I could do something for him if Slim is caught. Matt can go jump off a cliff for all I care!_ Lucky Jack thought. "Wait, where's Ricky?" said Lucky Jack. He looked around to find him. "Over here." said a familiar voice. Lucky Jack heard the call. But, it wasn't Ricky. "Rebecca?" he said. Lucky Jack ran. He wanted to find Rebecca, even if she was real or not. "I'm coming!" Lucky Jack called out. "Where are ya?" he asked. Rebecca and Ricky appeared. "Where were y'all?" Lucky Jack asked. Ricky and Rebecca faded away. "I'm going crazy. They're gone and I'm believing they're still here!" he said. Lucky Jack was now talking to himself. "Why cain't I do something?! Why does that cowboy care about himself more than others?! It's like I'm unlucky or something!" Lucky Jack shouted.

"What am I doing? Henry must be worried about me." he said. Lucky Jack walked all the way back to the den. "Howdy Lucky, I was about to come find ya." said Henry with a smile. "Oh, I'm here now." Lucky Jack replied trying to smile back and hoping Henry will not notice. "It's really hot today. While you were gone, I looked for some water. I couldn't find any. Even that stream of water outside the forest is gone. Must be a drout going on." said Henry. "Yeah. Now that mention it. We can't go too long without water." said Lucky Jack. "You're right. We should look for a lake or pond." said Henry. "But how?" Lucky Jack asked. "Wouldn't hurt to explore." said Henry.

Lucky Jack took his bottle and followed Henry out of the forest. The sun shined so bright, it made the land hot and dry. "I'm so glad the forest provides us shade." said Lucky Jack. "Me too." said Henry. They walked and walked. Two vultures were flying in the sky. "Hey! You two, down here!" Lucky Jack called out to them. The vultures flew down. "Howdy!" one of them greeted. "Howdy partner. We wanted to ask y'all were the nearest water source is." said Henry. "Me and my friend haven't seen any lakes, puddles, streams or anything." said one of them. "We've been looking for food. And boy are we lucky!" said the other. Henry and Lucky Jack looked at each other. "Anyway hope y'all find some water." said one of the vultures as they flew away. "Try to survive!" the other teased. Lucky Jack was worried. Would him and Henry survive or not? He didn't want to end up like everyone else. "Ain't they rude as ever!" said Henry annoyed. "Will we end up as lunch for other critters out here?" Lucky Jack asked. "Don't ya pay any attention to them! They just want a good meal. I promise you we will find some water." said Henry.

They continued their search for water. _What if Henry dies from dehydration? What if I die from it?_ Lucky Jack thought. It became hotter. Henry was sweating and so was Lucky Jack. "Maybe we should rest." Henry suggested. "You can rest I'm gonna keep looking." said Lucky Jack. "Ya sure? I think you should rest." sasaid Henry. "I'll be fine. You can go back home. I'll some water for us." said Lucky Jack. Henry went back home. Lucky Jack was determined. _Now I can do more for some one I care about. I won't make the same mistake as before. _Lucky Jack thought. He wanted to find water and bring it back before sundown. He didn't care how long it would take him as long as him and Henry would have some water.

Time was passing by. Lucky Jack didn't know what time it was and he didn't care. He was hungry, exhausted, parched and hot. But, he tried to ignore it. Lucky Jack stopped for a moment to think. _There's nothing out here. But I'm not gonna stop! _He thought. He looked around. _All there is out here is cacti. _Lucky Jack thought. Then Lucky Jack had an idea. He ran up to a cactus and he carefully took part of it off. Then he broke it in half by pulling the piece apart. Luckily he didn't get pricked by any torns. "Cactus juice can be a substitute for water." he said to himself. He took a sip of the juice. It didn't taste very pleasant. Then Lucky Jack spit it out. "Maybe not." he said. Lucky Jack felt dizzy. "I'm ok." he told himself. "No you're not." a voice replied. Lucky Jack looked around. No one was there. "Go home. Please, you're dehydrated." the voice said. "No I'm not! I need to do more! I need to change the past!" Lucky Jack told the disembodied voice. "You can't change the past." it told him. Lucky Jack crossed his arms. "Yes I can! The only way I can do that, is by finding water for Henry!" Lucky Jack shouted. "You're so stubborn like Wilbur!" the voice shouted back. "Im not stubborn! Who's Wilbur?" Lucky Jack asked. "Pretend you don't know who he is all ya want. Sometimes you pretend to forget about the critters who ya care about. Even me!" said the voice. "You're just a voice! What do you know!? Who are you!? And why am I talking to something that is not here!?" Lucky Jack questioned in anger. Then Lone Star appeared. Lucky Jack pretended he didn't know his brother. "Quit your acting, Lucky." said Lone Star. "You're dead." said Lucky Jack. "You don't know that. You don't know if Wilbur, Ricky and I are gone." Lone Star told him. Lucky Jack rolled his eyes. "If ya want to find water so much, keep going north. Remember this, let the past go." Lone Star said as he faded away. Lucky Jack didn't focus on too much about what Lone Star said, he went north carrying his bottle with him.

After a while, Lucky Jack could feel the ground. It didn't feel right. It was like something was down there. Lucky Jack put his ears to the ground. _Was he right?_ Lucky Jack thought. Then he started digging. He digged faster and faster. Until something wet, cold and clear leaked from the ground. "Water!" Lucky Jack said with joy. He took a few big sips from the puddle.It felt so hydrating"I cain't stay here long"He quickly filled the bottle. "I hope is doesn't evaporate." he said. It was almost sundown. Lucky Jack hurryed back home. When he arrived Henry was happy and relieved. "I found some ferns for us to eat, but they're dry." said Henry. "Doesn't matter as long as we have something to eat." said Lucky Jack. Lucky Jack and Henry ate the ferns and drink the water until they went to bed.

Asleep, Lucky Jack was dreaming. He saw himself standing next to strange figures. The figures were small and others were big. He couldn't see there faces. Then he saw a field. In the field were his family and friends. Lucky Jack ran in the field. Then the sky turned dark, the grass became dry and brown, everyone was gone. There was the same evil laughter. Lucky Jack searched the field in anger. Then he fell into a pit. Lucky Jack was falling fast, until he hit the ground. He was in Echo mine again! "I don't know this place." said Lucky Jack. "Yes ya do. What did I tell ya about lying?" said a voice. A jackrabbit with light grey fur appeared. His half of his ears were black, and he wore a dark red handkerchief around his neck. "If you're going to pretend ya don't know me, that's lying to yourself." said the jackrabbit. "Lone Star likes to baby everyone ya know." said Lucky Jack. "I just want what's best for everybody." said a voice. Lone Star appeared. "There's nothing wrong with me." said Lucky Jack. "Yes there is." said the jackrabbit. "Name it." Lucky Jack demanded. "Bargaining." Lone Star replied. Lucky Jack didn't understand. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Lucky Jack. Before there was an answer. Lucky Jack was in a dark void. It was like everything disappeared, leaving a dark room behind. Lucky Jack turned around to check out this new environment. When he did, Varn showed up. He looked like he was in a panic. "Lucky! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up before it's too late!" Varn shouted. Lucky Jack woke up. Henry was shaking him. "Wake up!" said Henry. "I'm awake wha-" Henry grabbed Lucky Jack by the hand and ran out of the den.

There was a strange smell in the air. It was hot. Then Lucky Jack realized it. The forest was on fire! Dark grey smoke came from all around! It was hard to see! Henry was still holding Lucky Jack's hand and running. Flames were everywhere! The tress were falling, covered in orange sparks! Awful memories were thought of in Lucky Jack's head. It was all happening so fast. _Why is it all happening again?!_ Lucky Jack thought. All he could see was destruction and animals running for their lives. He heard screams of terror and a voice that yelled, "RUN, RABBIT, RUN!". Running for his life, Lucky Jack thought he saw familiar people. They were standing there, as if nothing was happening. As if fire never existed. As if they wanted this. Lucky Jack only passed by them.

The fire was gone. "Lucky Jack?" said Henry. It took Lucky Jack a moment to hear Henry. "What happened?" Lucky Jack asked. "You didn't see it? We survived a forest fire!" said Henry. "Forest fire? I've must have zoned out. Wait! We have to go back for them!" said Lucky Jack. Henry was puzzled. "What? For who?" he asked. "Them! They're still in there! Lost, frightened, confused! We have to help them!" said Lucky Jack. "What are you talking about? No one lived here, but us." said Henry. "They were there!" Lucky Jack tried to convince Henry. "Lucky! Look!" Henry pointed to the burning forest. They both watched their home burn down in silence. A emotion swept over Lucky Jack. It was like despair. It was like sadness. It was...

Depression.


	8. The leaders, the healer and the nobody

The forest burned and burned. "Where do we go now?" Lucky Jack asked. "I don't know, but let's go." Henry replied in sorrow. Henry walked off and Lucky Jack followed. Leaving the forest behind to burn. The night still lasted. It was hot, even if it was dark. There was no home, no food and no water. I guess ours lives are now like this. Lucky Jack thought. "Let's sleep here tonight. We can find a new home in the morning." said Henry as he curled up on the ground. Lucky Jack did the same. We won't be finding one. Lucky Jack thought as he drifted to sleep.

The next morning.

Henry was the first to wake up. It was a new day. Henry wanted to stay positive and optimistic. Just because their home burned down, doesn't mean him and Lucky Jack should be sad. Or give up hope. "Come on Lucky, it's time to get up." said Henry as he gently shook Lucky Jack to wake him. Lucky Jack woke up, but he didn't want to go anywhere. "Not now." said Lucky Jack. He just laid there on the ground.

Henry didn't know why his only friend was is a depressing mood. "We can't stay out here in the open. It's dangerous!" said Henry. Lucky Jack looked at Henry puzzled. "Why do ya say that?" Lucky Jack questioned. "There's predators out here! If we don't find shelter, we will be gone for good!" Henry replied. Lucky Jack thought for a moment. "Ok." he said as he got up unwillingly.

They walked the western landscape for a while. It was less hotter than yesterday. Water was dried up. They both knew they couldn't walk for long. Who knows how long the drought would last.

"Maybe we can live on a prairie? Or near a farm? How about cave?" suggested Henry. He went on and on about places that would be suitable to live. Lucky Jack didn't care. Not for a home or anything else. "Hey Lucky, look!" said Henry as he pointed into the distance. There was a group prairie dogs circled around something. As if they were at a meeting. "Come on!" said Henry. "I don't think that's any of our business." said Lucky Jack. Henry protested, "Why not? We should ask them where the neatest water source is. Also, where any travelers, like us, to find a place to stay." Lucky Jack rolled his eyes and followed Henry without a word. Henry ran over to the group.

Some of the prairie dogs were digging. "What's all this?" Henry asked. The prairie dogs looked at Henry and Lucky Jack. "Go away." said a brown prairie dog rudely. "Let them speak." said a feminine voice. The prairie dogs stayed silent as an Scott's Oriole appeared. "Why should we?" said the brown prairie dog. "Oh hush Jackie, we have visitors." said the Scott's Oriole. The prairie dog known as "Jackie" held his tongue. "Excuse my friend. My name is Scarlet. I'm the leader of this here group. So what brings you here in these parts?" Scarlet asked. "We were just leaving." said Lucky Jack. He turned to leave. Henry grabbed him from walking away. "I'm Henry. This is my friend, Lucky Jack." Henry introduced. "Our home, which was a forest, burned down. Thanks to a forest fire." Henry explained. "Sorry to hear that. Me and the rest are digging for water. Our home was being invaded by rattlesnakes. So we were forced to move out." Scarlet explained. "Enough talking. We must continue!" said Jackie. Scarlet gave a disappointed look at Jackie. "We have guests!" Scarlet corrected. Jackie didn't want to listen to Scarlet's lecture. "You 5, come with me!" Jackie ordered 5 prairie dogs to follow him. "Ignore him. He doesn't trust strangers." said Scarlet.

"We are currently finding a new home." said Henry. Lucky Jack walked off, following Jackie and the others. He didn't want to listen to the sad reminders. Henry and Scarlet were too busy talking to notice. The other prairie dogs were busy digging to notice too. Jackie was ordering the other prairie dogs around. "Can't any of you dig any faster!" he yelled. Lucky Jack watched the prairie dogs dig. Jackie then noticed Lucky Jack watching. "Why are you here?" Jackie questioned rudely. "What do ya expect? Me and my partner have nowhere to go." Lucky Jack replied. "Y'all ain't gonna find anything in a dry area like this." he said. The prairie dogs stopped digging. They looked at Jackie. One of them got up to leave. "Where are you going?!" Jackie snapped. "This must be reported to Miss Scarlet." the prairie dog replied. Jackie crossed his arms. "Fine!" he yelled as the prairie dog walked away.

"Let's go find another place to dig." Jackie ordered. The prairie dogs followed him to another spot to dig. So did Lucky Jack. When Jackie choose a new spot, the prairie dogs worked. Lucky Jack only watched. "Do you mind?" Jackie asked Lucky Jack in a negative tone. "Mind what?" Lucky Jack asked. "If you're going to supervise, then why don't you help us." said Jackie. Lucky Jack was speechless. "You're not helping them." Lucky Jack spoke. The other prairie dogs looked at each other, then at Jackie and then at Lucky Jack. "Gather around everyone!" Scarlet called. Everyone walked over to Scarlet to hear what she had to say. "We have been homeless for a week or 2." Scarlet started off. "A drought is going on and we can't find water. We're looking for a prairie to settle in. I have good news though, I've been told the reason we can't find water, is because it's besides the drought. It's too dry." she explained. "Our guests, Henry and Lucky Jack, agreed to travel with us!" Scarlet said with joy. The prairie dogs cheered. Except Jackie. As for Lucky Jack, he pretended to be happy. I can't stay with them. Jackie is not nice. I never agreed to this! Lucky Jack thought. Scarlet continued, "We'll leave as soon as Lucky Jack and Henry are ready!" The prairie dogs talked with Scarlet and Jackie. "Isn't this great, Lucky!" said Henry joyfully. "How long are we staying with them?" Lucky Jack asked. "Until we help them find a new place." Henry replied. "We should go now." said Henry.

Henry went to join the group. Lucky Jack slowly followed. I don't want this. I never wanted this. Lucky Jack thought. Henry and Scarlet lead the journey. Hours passed by slowly. The temperature started to rise. Everyone was exhausted from walking. Scarlet decided to stop and rest. Everyone stopped walking and rested. "Scarlet, some of us are hungry and thirsty. What do we do?" a prairie dog responded. Scarlet looked around. She didn't know what to do. "Let's ask Lucky Jack and Henry." she said. Scarlet and the prairie dog walked over to Lucky Jack. "Howdy Lucky Jack." Scarlet greeted. "We need your help." she continued. "I cain't help you. I cain't help no one." said Lucky Jack. "Why not?" Scarlet asked. Lucky Jack wanted to tell her, but he didn't. "Ask Henry, he's sleeping over there." Lucky Jack pointed over to where Henry was sleeping. Scarlet and the prairie dog walked to Henry. I'm not helpful. I just fail. I cain't do anything. I cain't save the ones I care about. Lucky Jack thought. Lucky Jack watched Henry talk to Scarlet and the prairie dog. "Everyone may I have your attention." Scarlet called. Everyone gathered around once again. Lucky Jack didn't get to close to the group. He listened from a short distance. "Henry suggested that we keep going until we find food and water." Scarlet explained. When no one noticed. Jackie walked away from the group, except Lucky Jack. Where is he going? Lucky Jack thought. "We'll keep walking until we need to stop. I have no idea how long our journey will last. I do have hope we will find a home." Scarlet continued. "Let's move out!" Henry added.

The group continued traveling for another hour. Then, one of the prairie dogs passed out! Everyone was startled. They gathered around him. "What's wrong with him?! Is he dead? Is he just exhausted?" the prairie dogs questioned. Scarlet, Henry, Jackie and Lucky Jack rushed over to see what happened. "What happened here?" Henry asked. "He just passed out!" a prairie dog panicked. "I've seen this before, may-" Henry was interrupted by Jackie. "I don't think you can help." he said. Henry didn't listen to Jackie's rude words. He examined the incapacitated prairie dog. "He's dehydrated. He needs liquids and fast!" said Henry. "There is none! How can we fine any?" said a prairie dog. Lucky Jack wished he could do something. Wait. What about the cactus juice? No. That will never work. Lucky Jack thought. "What if it did?" said a voice. "What would?" Lucky Jack asked out loud. Everyone turned to him with puzzled expressions on their faces. "Well, do you have an idea or what?" Jackie asked. Lucky Jack looked around for a cactus. He found one a ran up to it. "Can someone make a hole into this here cactus?" Lucky Jack asked. "Allow me." said Scarlet. Scarlet approached the cactus and pecked carefully using her beak. Careful enough that she didn't get pricked by the thorns. Then a liquid leaked out of the cactus. Henry told to prairie dog to drink. With enough energy left, the prairie dog drinked from the cactus. With enough sips, it was ok.

"The sun is about to go down. Let's rest here tonight." said Scarlet. "Who will watch if predators come find us?" a prairie dog asked. Everyone thought for a moment. "Lucky Jack will!" Jackie called out. "Lucky Jack, will you watch tonight?" Scarlet asked. Lucky Jack really didn't want to. He agreed anyway. "So it is settled. Let's get some rest. We'll continue first thing in the afternoon." said Scarlet. "No we can't! We need to leave first thing in the morning!" Jackie protested. "Everyone get some rest. I'll discuss this with Jackie." said Scarlet.

Scarlet walked off with Jackie to talk. Henry was making sure the dehydrated prairie dog was ok. Minutes later, Scarlet and Jackie came back. "We'll do what Jackie says." said Scarlet. She went to find a place to rest without saying another word. The moon was high in the sky and everyone was asleep. Lucky Jack stayed up as he agreed to. About an hour later he drifted off to sleep.

In dream.

I must be dreaming again. Lucky Jack thought. Rebecca appeared. "You're here!" said Lucky Jack as he ran to hug her. Rebecca hugged him back. "I know what you're thinking." she said. Lucky Jack knew what she was talking about. This time, he didn't pretend to not know what she was talking about. "I'm a nobody." he said. Rebecca disagreed. "No you're not! What kind of talk is that?" she asked. "All I do is fail people." Lucky Jack replied. "No you don't! Lucky, I knew what ya did today. Ya call that failure? I call that success!" Rebecca claimed. Lucky Jack was speechless. Rebecca started to fade. "It seems you're about to wake up." she said.

Lucky Jack woke up. It was still dark. He found Scarlet looking at him oddly. "Is there something wrong?" Lucky Jack asked. "Not really. I believe you were talking in your sleep." Scarlet replied. Lucky Jack blushed. "Did I wake ya up?" he asked. "No." Scarlet answered. "I was already up. You we're saying something about being a nobody." Scarlet continued. Lucky Jack was even more embarrassed. "I've been meaning to ask ya. If you're a bird, then why are you leader of a bunch of prairie dogs?" Lucky Jack asked to change the subject. Scarlet didn't know where to start. "I was a long time ago..." Scarlet began.

"I was little and I lived with my own family. Until I left the nest one night out of curiosity. I wondered too far and didn't know where I was or where to go. I never could find my way back home. I was alone for months. Until I came across a huge family of prairie dogs. They took me in and raised me well. The leader, which was my adoptive father, passed on 4 years ago. The members of the group said I was next in line to lead." Scarlet explained. Lucky Jack was silent. Then, he spoke. "What about Jackie?" Lucky Jack asked. "Him? He's my brother." Scarlet said. Lucky Jack couldn't believe her. "If you're wondering why he's like the way he is, it's because he didn't take it too well. When our father died." Scarlet continued almost tearing up. Lucky Jack hugged her. "I too lost a lot of people I cared about." he said. "You did?" Scarlet asked. "Yes. I had friends and family." said Lucky Jack. Then he explained his terrible story. "What about your mother and father?" Scarlet asked. "They died of a disease when me and my brothers were younger. Our Grandpa took us in. I already told ya the rest." Lucky Jack told her. Then Scarlet cried and so did Lucky Jack. They did until they fell asleep.

One thing I have to say. Sorry if the last chapter gave of a cliffhanger.


	9. The bossy type

Day 2.

Lucky Jack and Scarlet were woken up by Jackie. The sun was barely seen from the horizon. "It's not morning yet." Lucky Jack whispered. "Me and Jackie agreed to wake up this early." said Scarlet "What are you love birds waiting for? Come on!" said Jackie. "LOVE BIRDS?!" Lucky Jack and Scarlet shouted simultaneously and astonished. "Both of you were sleeping together." said Jackie. Lucky Jack and Scarlet looked at each other then looked away and blushed. "Let's go." said Scarlet as she got up. Most of the prairie dogs were awake, while some were asleep. Henry was the last one to wake up. The prairie dogs, Lucky Jack, Henry and Scarlet were forced to walk. Still exhausted from yesterday. It was a little cold this time of day. Everyone is lucky that it's not hot. They all knew it would get worst later.

As the group were walking a prairie dog walked up to Lucky Jack. "Thanks for saving me." he said gratefully. "I didn't save ya." said Lucky Jack. "Yes ya did. If you didn't find that cactus and know it had juice in it. I would've been a goner!" said the prairie dog. Lucky Jack didn't say anything else. _Me saving him? If I "saved him", couldn't I save my friends and family? _Lucky Jack thought. Lucky Jack wanted to run far away. From Jackie, from his memories and from his grief. He wanted to be alone and free. _I want this trip to end._ Lucky Jack thought.

"Hey Lucky, ya wanna know what I've been thinking about lately?" Henry asked. "What?" Lucky answered. "We can help these critters. And maybe they can help us." said Henry. Lucky Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't understand. "What do we need help for?" Lucky Jack asked. "We could live with them." Henry replied. "Henry, it's not that I don't want to. It's just that we are jackrabbits and they are prairie dogs. We don't belong with them." Lucky Jack told him. "But Scarlet is a bird!" said Henry. "She belongs with them!" said Lucky Jack. "What do ya know about her?" Henry asked. "I...just know. Ok?" said Lucky Jack. "Is everything alright here?" Scarlet walked over. "Nothing, me and Lucky were just talking." Henry told her. "Ok then." Scarlet walked away. Henry and Lucky Jack didn't say anything else to each other. Henry saw some prairie dogs talking to each other, he walked over to them. As if he had forgotten about Lucky Jack.

Lucky Jack then felt alone and forgotten. _I guess I'm alone again. But, that's ok. I don't need anybody else. _He thought. The tedious journey continued until the sun rose a bit. It was still morning. The group made an occasional stop to rest. There was dry ferns, more cacti, but no water. Everyone ate from the ferns. It tasted bitter and dry. As if the prairie dogs and Henry ate sticks. Lucky Jack didn't eat anything. He only watched everyone. Scarlet only pecked at the ground to find bugs. When anyone was thirsty, they would tell Scarlet to peck at a cactus with her beak. Then a liquid leaked out of the cactus. Everyone would drink from it. Of course the juice didn't taste like honey from a bee's hive.

Henry said it would be the only water they would have. So everyone did. Lucky Jack wasn't thirsty ethier. "Come on, Lucky Jack. You have to eat or drink something." Scarlet encouraged him. "No thanks." said Lucky Jack. "You haven't ate anything when you and Henry joined us." Scarlet told him. "I can go weeks without eating. I'll be fine." Lucky Jack assured her. "Why argue? Let's go!" Jackie demanded. "But Jackie, Lucky Jack hasn't eaten anything." said Scarlet. "I'm not hungry." said Lucky Jack. "Scarlet, if Lucky Jack isn't hungry right now, he can eat something if he wants to next time we stop." said Jackie. Scarlet gave up. She told everyone to continue.

_Finally! Let's get this over with. _Lucky Jack thought. As everyone walked, the temperature became hot. Jackie told everyone to ignore it. The group continued traveling as the temperature rose higher. Scarlet couldn't let anyone move another inch. "All of you can stay here. I'll fly ahead to see if we are close to a good place to make our home." said Scarlet as she flew away. Jackie and the prairie dogs knew he was in charge. "We'll rest here. We won't rest long because we have to keep going! Enjoy the time all of you have now." he said.

Lucky Jack didn't want to rest and he didn't want to listen to Jackie. _Scarlet, come back._ He thought. No one didn't know when Scarlet would come back. Almost an hour of resting under the hot sun, Jackie started to order everyone around. "Let's dig for water." he ordered. The prairie dogs split up into 4 groups. Henry joined one of the groups. Lucky Jack didn't join any. He only watched everyone dig to find water. Jackie was annoyed, but he focused on digging. Lucky Jack knew no matter how much anyone would dig; they wouldn't fine anything. Everyone digged and digged. There was no luck. Jackie gave up and ordered everyone to continue walking. Everyone was still exhausted, but didn't say a word. Henry only talked to the prairie dogs. Lucky Jack didn't care. He felt a feeling towards Henry. It was negative. He knew what it was. It bothered him too much. He wanted to tell Henry what he felt. But, he just ignored it.

Later, it was night time. Jackie told Lucky Jack to stay up and watch for predators. "But I did that last night!" Lucky Jack told Jackie. "You fell asleep!" Jackie yelled. "So what?!" Lucky Jack yelled back. "I'm in charge! You listen to me!" Jackie yelled again. Lucky Jack gave up and did what he was told. He stayed up all through the night. He wished Scarlet was here. He wished he didn't get involved into this mess. He wished he never met Henry or Jackie. He wanted things to be back to normal. His brothers never left, his parents and grandfather never died, Alameda Slim never came to Echo Mine and Varn and Rebecca were still with him. He was miserable as ever. Lucky Jack stared at the moon. It looked different to him. He saw a shadowy figure looked down at him. All Lucky Jack could do was smile.

Day 3.

The night slowly passed. It was a new day. Everyone was eating their undecent breakfast. Lucky Jack only starved. No one didn't realize it. After everyone had ate, Jackie led the group once again. The sun made the earth blazing hot. Jackie wouldn't let anyone rest. He made everyone walk for the rest of the morning without a break.

Everyone missed Scarlet. Especially Lucky Jack. "Let's rest for now." said Jackie gasping for breath. Everyone was relived. They didn't want to get to comfy. The group rested for hours. It was still hot. A little too hot that no one could ignore. Lucky Jack fell asleep and dreamed. In his dream, he saw a dry area that was then flooded with water. The water was dryed up, leaving green fresh grass. Flowers bloomed from all around. It was a beautiful sight. Lucky Jack woke up. Jackie was standing before him with a concerned look. Lucky Jack was confused. "How long have I been out?" he asked. "2 hours." Jackie replied as his concerned look faded away. _It went by so fast. _Lucky Jack thought. "Are we leaving again?" Lucky Jack asked. Jackie didn't answer. He was silent for a moment and then replied by shaking his head. Jackie walked away.

Lucky Jack realized the temperature went down. _What a relief. _He thought. Lucky Jack saw Henry still having fun with the other prairie dogs. Lucky Jack rolled his eyes and decided to watch the clouds. Unfortunately, there were no clouds in the sky. So he just stared at the blue sky. Then he noticed something. It was a shadowy figure; like a bird. It was flying of course. _I must be having a heat stroke._ Lucky Jack thought. Then everyone noticed and was alarmed by it. Everyone stayed still as possible. Lucky Jack was afraid and stayed still too. Trying not to shake. The bird like figure flew down from the sky. It was Scarlet! Everyone ran to hug her. She hugged back. "I'm here now." she said.

"I've been searching. It seems we are not far from our new home." Scarlet explained. "Where's it at?" a prairie dog called out. Scarlet blushed. "It's a surprise." she said. "What now?" Henry asked. "We'll rest here and continue tomorrow afternoon." Scarlet replied. Everyone cheered, except Jackie. "Henry may watch tonight." said Scarlet. Lucky Jack was happy. This time he didn't have to stay up all night for the boring job. As for Henry, he didn't mind it.

The group spent the rest of the day eating dry ferns or grass they could find. Others took a nap or talked to each other. The temperature went up and down. The night came. Everyone was asleep and Henry stayed up. He knew it would be tedious, but believed it was worth it.


	10. Free at last

Day 4.

Everyone woke up around noon. Scarlet was very excited. She knew they didn't have too long to go. Lucky Jack was eager to find this new home Scarlet has been talking about. All the other prairie dogs were tired. They couldn't sleep because they were up thinking about there new home. Lucky Jack was having thoughts. Would he live with Scarlet and the prairie dogs? Would he make up with Henry and get back to their old life? Or maybe, if he did make up with Henry and wasn't forgiven, he would leave him and be alone forever and traveling the dangerous western world still searching for a home? These questions he asked himself put him in despair. _Now I see it. I cain't continue this! My life will just start over! What can I do?! How can I live?! _Lucky Jack thought as he felt his heart race fast.

"Lucky?" said a voice. Lucky Jack snapped out of his thoughts. Henry was looking at him with concern. "What happened," Henry asked. "You were staring off into space and you look frightened." Lucky Jack shaked a bit and started to sweat. "I was thinking." he said as he wiped his face with his red handkerchief that was around his neck. "About what?" Henry asked. Lucky Jack knew he couldn't tell him. _This is my chance! If I can make up with him, I can change my future ending! _Lucky Jack thought. _But_ _what s__hould I say? I know I can't tell him the truth! How would he react?_ "I cain't." Lucky Jack replied regretfully. "Why cain't ya?" asked Henry in a tone. "Because ya wouldn't understand!" Lucky Jack replied back in a tone. "Wanna tell your girlfriend?" said Henry mockingly. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Lucky Jack demanded for an answer. "Don't think I don't know about you and Scarlet." said Henry. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Lucky Jack yelled. "What's going on here?" Scarlet walked up to the arguing jackrabbits. "Oh nothing," said Henry. "I was just leaving." Henry walked away. Scarlet went after him. "Fine by me," Lucky Jack whispered. "I've done it again!"

His heart swell with negativity. _I'll be fine. _Lucky Jack thought, unsure if he will or not. He continued walking like everyone else. Others talked to each other like real friends would. Henry wasn't talking to any of the prairie dogs or Scarlet like he usually would. Lucky Jack wasn't surprised that he wasn't talking to Jackie. No one talked to Jackie. No one talked to Lucky Jack. No one talked to Henry. Scarlet was flying above everyone to look out for any danger.

A tedious and long amount of time passed. Scarlet was still flying as the others were walking. Until she flew down. Everyone stopped walking. They knew their leader had something to say. "I just remembered," said Scarlet. "When I was flying, this was when Jackie was in charge for me. I came across a sign." Lucky Jack felt mixed emotions. _Signs means there's civilization nearby_. Lucky Jack thought. He wanted the trip to end and continue his normal life. On the other, he was afraid of what will happen in the future. Scarlet continued, "The sign said there was only two ways. One led to a farm and the other to a town by the name of Chugwater." Henry's face lit up. "I know that place," he said with a little excitement. "We're not far!" Everyone cheered. Except Lucky Jack. He still didn't know what to think. He noticed Jackie not paying attention. It was like he didn't know anyone was there. _What goes on in his head all the time? _Lucky Jack thought. "Did you take any of the paths?" asked Henry. "I can't tell." Scarlet replied smiling.

At night.

As they continued throughout the day and rested when needed. It was already night time. Everyone voted for a prairie dog to sit and watch. _I'm glad it wasn't so hot today._ Lucky Jack thought as he lay himself on the dry ground to sleep. _Maybe this drought will end? Or maybe it shouldn't? Should I stay with Scarlet when it's time? Or Henry? Should I leave them both? What should I do?_ This made Lucky Jack worry. These were choices he couldn't decide. Lucky Jack couldn't think anymore, then he drifted off to sleep.

_Lucky Jack knew he was once again in a dream of his own.__"Howdy Lucky." it was Varn. Lucky Jack ran to hug him. Varn hugged back. "Oh Varn! You have no idea what I'm going thorough!" said Lucky Jack. "I think I know very well." said Varn. "What do ya mean?" Lucky Jack asked him. "You're having anxiety about the future." Varn replied. "After I was now friends with ya, I was very anxious if we wouldn't be friends anymore. Especially when I-" Varn couldn't talk anymore. He was ashamed about what he done in the past. "That was a long time ago partner. I forgave ya and that's what matters!" said Lucky Jack. "We made up and forgot all about it. Everyone deserves forgiveness!"_

_Lucky Jack realized something he should have realized in the first place. "Wait a minute! I should let go about worrying about my relationship with Henry! All about where I should go and where I should stay! All that matters is that I'm happy and well and surrounded by the ones I care about! Whatever the future has set for me, it happens for a reason!" said Lucky Jack. Lucky Jack felt something. It wasn't negative. It was something he hasn't felt in a very long time. All the bad stuff that made him feel awful was all gone! As if he put it all in a bottle, threw it in the sea, never to be seen again! Varn was happy for him. He almost shead a tear._

_Varn knew his grief was almost over. "All ya gotta do is make up with Henry!" he said. Lucky Jack hugged Varn again. "Whatever destiny has for me, I'm ready." said Lucky Jack. Varn was fading away. "You're waking up." said Varn. "Goodbye Varn!" said Lucky Jack as he waved goodbye to Varn. "Goodbye Lucky Jack!" Varn replied as he waved goodbye and was soon gone._Lucky Jack wokewoke up. It was still night time. The moon was about to sit and let the sun rise. Lucky Jack looked around, everyone was still asleep. "Where's Jackie?" Lucky Jack whispered to himself. "Maybe something happened to him!" Lucky Jack walked quietly away from the sleeping group of prairie dogs. _Where is he? I hope he ain't hurt! _Lucky Jack thought as he looked for Jackie with care, concern and caution.

It wasn't long when he found Jackie sitting on a rock by himself. Jackie didn't know Lucky Jack was a few feet away from him. Lucky Jack walked slowly, not making a sound. He didn't want to startle him. The closer he got, Lucky Jack thought Jackie was talking. Then he realized that Jackie wasn't **just **talking. He was crying. But, about what? Lucky Jack listen. "Hi dad." said Jackie trying to hide his tears. "I know I ask this every night ever since- you know. I want you to come back!" Jackie looked up at the moon. "I can't take it anymore! Come back! Scarlet may not show it. She wants you to come back too! It's been too long! Come back!" Jackie continued crying as he shouted at the moon. "I hate this stupid long trip! I never wanted to leave! I never wanted you to leave me and Scarlet and everyone else! I never wanted those rattlesnakes to invade our old home! I hate them! I hate that you are gone! I hate those newcomers! I hate my life! I hate myself! It should have been me!" Jackie shouted on top of his lungs. "NO ONE KNOWS HOW I FEEL!"

"Actually...I know how ya feel." said a voice. Jackie turned around with tears running down his face and he turned red. He didn't care if he was crying or not. "YOU HEARD ME?!" Jackie shouted. Lucky Jack shamelessly nodded for a yes. He sort of feel a little bad for eavesdropping on a personal moment that was none of his business. "How do you know how I feel?!" Jackie screamed. "I lost a lot of critters I cared about too." Lucky Jack replied sadly. Jackie tears slowed down. "I know what you're going thorough." said Lucky Jack. "What happened with you?" Jackie asked calmly. Lucky Jack explained his story and what he felt ever since the explosion at Echo Mine. He left no details out and was very honest. Jackie was silent. He had no idea that someone would know what he's going thorough now. "Does Scarlet know?" asked Jackie. "Yes. She told me about her and your story too." replied Lucky Jack.

Jackie was silent. He felt weak and powerless. "This is none of your business!" he said. "I know it's none of my business," said Lucky Jack. "I know ya don't wanna talk about it. I felt the same way too." Jackie blushed. "I kept my problems to myself a lot of times. Which would sometimes make me feel worst." Lucky Jack continued. "When I told Scarlet, I felt a little better. But, I admit I do keep some stuff bottled up inside." Lucky Jack was feeling a positive impact. "I think I can tell you how I feel." Jackie finally admitted feeling a little regret. "But you mustn't tell anybody!" Lucky Jack promised not to tell anyone else. It would be between him and Jackie only.

Day 5.

They talked and talked until the sun was slowly coming up. "Feel better?" Lucky Jack asked Jackie. "Maybe." Jackie replied shyly. "We better head back." said Lucky Jack. They both walked back to the group. Everyone was still asleep. "Let's not wake them up," said Lucky Jack. "They're gonna need it for today."

"What do we do now?" asked Jackie. Lucky Jack had an idea. "We went a while without eating. Why not go look for food? So everyone can a little boost of energy when walking." he suggested. "That's not a bad idea!" said Jackie. "But, this drought is still going on. It would be hard to find fresh food. As for water, all we do to stay hydrated is drink cactus juice." Jackie compared the pro's and con's. "All we can do is try. So what if we don't do a good job? All that matters is that we help." said Lucky Jack.

They searched the desert for fresh grass, berries, water, or anything they could find. "I know Scarlet is bird. What does she like to eat?" Lucky Jack asked. "She doesn't eat all the time. Like most birds, she eats seeds and insects. She is used to eating grass, but I don't think she likes it." Jackie replied looking under a rock. "Whenever we ate with our family, I always looked for seeds from fruit. That way she wouldn't feel different from her new life living as a prairie dog." Lucky Jack smiled. "You must really care for your sister." he said. "Well- no- I mean- yes- but- maybe!" Jackie stuttered. "Never mind that! Let's just keep looking!"

Lucky Jack and Jackie gathered whatever they could find. Dryed grass, berries, bark of a dead tree, seeds from cactus fruit (and the whole thing), was all they could find. It wasn't much because of the drought. They hoped it would enough to feed everyone. When Lucky Jack and Jackie went back to the group carrying what they gathered. Scarlet and everyone else had worried faces. "Where have you to been?!" said Scarlet with panic. "We were looking for y'all!" added Henry. "We were out looking for food," said Jackie. "Now let's eat!"

Everyone ate the feast that Jackie and Lucky Jack had arranged. Lucky Jack, Henry, Jackie and the rest of the prairie dogs ate the grass, tree bark and berries. Scarlet would eat some of the berries and eat the seeds from the cactus fruit. When she didn't want the fruit, she would give it to someone else who didn't get much to eat. For water, anyone would drink the juice of a nearby cactus. After they eaten, the trip would continue once again.

Good God! It's been a late update! Sorry about that. Had some writer's block and drawing the nonsense I made on DA. I've been mostly thinking about the events that will happen near the ending. The real ending won't be too good. So don't expect it to be all that. At least I got this uploaded before my birthday. Enjoy!


	11. A wise desert shaman

Day 5 already began. Everyone had eaten. It was now time to continue. "Scarlet," said Lucky Jack. "I wish I could fly." Scarlet laughed. "Why do you wish that?" she asked. "Because, it's faster than walking." Lucky Jack replied. "Flying can be slow to, you know." Scarlet said. "Believe me. It's a skill." Scarlet flew above Lucky Jack to prove that it takes skill to fly. "You already have skills. Many that I know of." she said as she flew back down. "Like what?" Lucky Jack asked. "Cooking for sure." Scarlet anwsered. They both laughed in agreement. "Hey, you two! Keep walking!" said Jackie. Scarlet and Lucky Jack stopped their fun and continued walking in awkward silence.

The day was always the same as usual. Wake up. Eat. Travel. Rest. Travel some more. Rest again. Travel again. Sleep, then repeat. It was the middle of the day when Lucky Jack was resting his tired legs with the rest of the group. 3 very young prairie dogs slowly walked up to him. Lucky Jack wasn't sure what they needed. "You and that other jackrabbit are supposed to help us find a new home, right?" said one of them. "Yes." Lucky Jack anwsered. One of the young prairie dogs whispered to the other one. "Are you a desert shaman?" they asked. "I suppose so." Lucky Jack replied. The 3 young prairie dogs blushed a bit. "Could you teach us some of your skills?" one of them asked quietly almost whispering. Lucky Jack was very flattered when he heard this. "Sure," he said. "It would be later today." The 3 young prairie dogs were quite happy and couldn't wait.

The day ended slowly. The sun was going down at the right moment. Henry had an idea of having a campfire. Scarlet thought it was a wonderful idea. She decided her, Jackie, Henry and some of the prairie dogs could look for food. Lucky Jack thought he could find some fire wood and make the fire. He got to work. Then the 3 small prairie dogs from before wanted to go with him. "I forgot," said Lucky Jack. "that y'all wanted me to teach you what I know." The little ones smiled. "We don't have such skill as you." one of them said. Lucky Jack was a little flattered. "Y'all can learn tonight by helping me find twigs and stones." he said. The children were delighted and followed Lucky Jack.

Lucky Jack warned them to stay together. He told them when it turned dark, predators would come. "I don't say it to scare y'all. You have to know these sort of things to protect yourselves in the future." Lucky Jack said. "How come we didn't get attacked when walking?" one of them asked. Lucky Jack didn't know the real anwser to that, "Because we can't find water, it means we're in a drought. When there's a drought, there's critters in struggle," he began to explain. "Every living thing in the old west needs food, water and shelter to survive. There's animals like us that eats grass or berries to live. Then there's animals that eat meat to survive. In order to get that, they have to hunt us."

"Why us?" one of the prairie dogs asked. "That's the way it's made. It's called the circle of life." Lucky Jack replied. "Then the food chain exists, I'll get to that in a mintune. As I was saying, sometimes a critter has to move other places to find a home, food or water to survive. It's called migration." Lucky Jack explained. "Is that we are doing now?" one of prairie dogs asked. "Yes," Lucky Jack answered. "During migration, it makes the critter an easy target for a predator." he continued. "Which is dangerous for the critter being hunted. Not many survive during droughts. Which makes it hard for the critter that hunts other critter. Oh, that critter is called a carnivore. The critter that eats vegetation is called a herbivore. For the carnivore, it is hard to track down the herbivore. Even for the herbivore to find what they need. Scarlet said we are not far from the new home. Which is closer to humans."

"Aren't humans dangerous too?" one prairie dogs asked with anxiety. "They can be," Lucky Jack continued. "They have guns and other resources. Like us, they need to survive too. Everyone survives in different ways. We animals prefer to stay away from humans. Here's reasons why. They clear forests to make farms to they can survive. On farms, they grow food. Sometimes, herbivores would sneek on farms to eat the crops. Which is bad news for humans. They would do anything to keep their crops safe. They even kill critters if they have to." Lucky Jack stared to remember what happened at Echo Mine. But it was all behind him now.

"C'mon y'all," said Lucky Jack. "Let's find more sticks." The young prairie dogs and Lucky Jack continued to find as much fire wood as they could. It wasn't many. "Lucky Jack," said one of the prairie dogs. "How come we can't find much sticks?" she asked. "Well little darling," Lucky Jack started off. "That's because we live in a desert. The wild west is just a big hot dry desert with not many trees. Trees are plants. Plants need sunlight, water and soil to grow. Too much sunlight and too little water can kill a plant. It barely rains in a desert too."

"What about a cactus?" asked one of the prairie dogs. "A cactus is another story. It doesn't need much water to live. It stores some of it inside. Which as we know, doesn't taste good like water should." Lucky Jack said. "I think this is enough. Let's go back. Then I can show y'all how to make a fire."

Lucky Jack started to lead the prairie dogs back to the group. Two of the three prairie dogs were carrying sticks. The other one was carrying stones he found for the fire. "Lucky Jack," he said. "why must you make a fire with stones?" Lucky Jack stared to think. He remembered his grandfather telling him about this. "Well child, usually it's for safety. A fire can spread whenever it's not under control. If ya put stones around it, it won't spread." Lucky Jack explained the best he could.

Within 23 minutes, Lucky Jack and his fans arrived back at the site with sticks and stones. "Oh, Lucky Jack," Scarlet greeted. "You came back with what we needed. I see you 3 little ones helped out." she said as she looked down at the children. "We'll get started." said Lucky Jack. He walked away carrying the wood as the other 3 followed him. Lucky Jack choose a place to make the fire. "First," said Lucky Jack. "ya always place stones in a circle." The young prairie dog who was carrying the stones placed them in a neat circle. "Nice and neat!" Lucky Jack said impressed. "Ya did a good job." The little prairie dog blushed. "He says thanks," said the other young prairie dog. "What now?" she asked. "Since you two are carrying sticks, just place them in the circle." Lucky Jack replied. "I saved mine for extra. Just in case we need it for later."

"What now?" asked the prairie dogs. Lucky Jack smiled, "Make the fire!" he said laughing. "Watch and learn."

Lucky Jack rubbed two together rapidly. The young prairie dogs watched carefully. Over some time, sparks started to appear. Just then a fire appeared like in thin air! Lucky Jack was proud of himself, "See y'all, that's how ya do it!" The young prairie dogs looked stunned. "What is it?" Lucky Jack asked them. Then there was a smell of burning wood. It wasn't coming from the fire. Lucky Jack looked down. His fake foot was on fire! Lucky Jack stomped on the ground, trying to put the fire out. "Dagnabbit!" Lucky Jack shouted, still trying to put the flames out. Eventually, Lucky Jack took off his burning foot and put it in his mouth. The fire stopped.

The children were looking at him strangely. "This happens all the time." he told them. "And y'all learned another thing, always be cautious when handling fire." The memorie of the burning forest came back to Lucky Jack. _That was way too long ago._ Lucky Jack told himself. _That's behind me now._

Later, the fire was burning prefectly. It was time to eat around the fire. Everyone told jokes and socialized. "Hey Lucky Jack," said one of the young prairie dogs. "How did you loose your foot?" Lucky Jack felt his heart stop. He couldn't tell him the traumatizing story. "Yes, tell us!" encouraged a random prairie dog. "Don't ask him!" said Jackie harshly. "It's fine y'all," said Lucky Jack. "I'll tell." Lucky Jack didn't know what to say. How could he tell them? "It may be a bit scary." he warned. He told his awful backstory. He left alot of details out of it. "Explosions were everywhere!" Lucky Jack explained. Everyone gasped. "I ran! Then I tripped! I thought I was ok, but then I noticed something. Something was out of place. I looked down. My leg was bleeding and my foot was gone! I didn't know how it happened. I guess I was too busy running to notice."

"What happened next?" asked a prairie dog. "I escaped the mine." Lucky Jack replied. "Do have any idea how the explosion happened?" another prairie dog asked. "Maybe a gas leak." Lucky Jack said leaving Alameda Slim and his friends out of the story. The fire was almost going out. "I'll get more wood." said Lucky Jack. He left to find where he put the extra sticks. _Why am feeling like I forgot something. _Lucky Jack thought. _Wait!_ Lucky Jack realized what he had forgotten. "I was supposed to make up with Henry!" he said to himself. _Where is he anyway?_

Lucky Jack looked for Henry for a moment. Then he eventually found him. "Henry?" Henry was startled. "Umm, howdy." that was all Henry said. _I reckon he's still mad. Now is my chance! _Lucky Jack thought_. _"Henry," Lucky Jack started off. "I want to say sorry. Sorry for how I've been towards you and everyone else. Deep down, I really wanted to tell ya how I feel. Instead, it always came out wrong. I sure do hope we can be friends again." Henry embraced Lucky Jack in a warm hug of forgiveness. "I forgive you." he said. "I was looking for scorpions to eat. I'm kinda tired of eating the same thing over and over." Lucky Jack was relieved, "That's good to hear. I was looking for the firewood I saved."

Henry and Lucky Jack came back to the campfire with firewood and scorpions. "There you are!" said Scarlet. "I thought you two were missing!" she hugged both Lucky Jack and Henry with relieve. "We're fine." said Henry. "Good!" said Jackie harshly. "I didn't want to stay up all night looking for you two!" Henry grinned, "Aww, who knew Jackie, the toughest and most serious prairie dog would care so for two homeless strangers!"

"You shut your mouth!" Jackie yelled, his face turning pink. "You ol' softie!" Henry said smiling. Jackie hid his face. "That's enough." Scarlet said. "Jackie does care." said Lucky Jack. "No I don't!" said Jackie. "Maybe I do..." he whispered under his breath hoping no one heard that.

Lucky Jack fed the fire the extra wood. They stayed up a little longer until the fire started to die again. "I guess it's time to hit the hay, huh?" said Henry. "It sure is," said Scarlet. "The early we go to sleep, the early we rise." Everyone said good night to each other then went to sleep.

**I'm so glad LJ and Henry made up. Those little prairie dogs really look up to Lucky Jack. How sweet!**


	12. The home

Day 6.

6 days. 6 days of traveling the old and dangerous west. Scarlet knew they weren't far. It will soon pay off. They started around 9:29 am because they overslept. An hour passed slowly. There was a sign that pointed two ways. It read, "Town of Chugwater, 16 miles away." The other way said, "The Zwicker farm, 20 miles away." Scarlet smiled, "To the Zwicker farm," she said. "We must go that way." So they did. Determined and proud. "Lucky," said Henry. "I'm glad we helped these folks." "Me too, Henry." Lucky Jack replied.

It continued. The group soon came by a train station. "It the train carts. Hurry!" said Scarlet. "Scarlet," said Lucky Jack. "Why train carts?" Scarlet smiled, "To reach our destination faster." Lucky Jack thought for a moment. "Do you know if this train leads to the new home?" Everyone made faces. "She seems suspicious." whispered Henry to the prairie dogs.

"Yes." Scarlet replied. "I can prove it." So she did. "Flying as fast as I could," she began. "I found this here train station. Curious, I followed the tracks to see where they would lead. Soon, it seemed that the tracks passed by the farm." Everyone seemed convinced. Two workers were loading the train carts with boxes. "It's now or never." said Henry. The animals sneaked in one of the open train carts. They were successful! One of the workers walked in the cart the animals were in. The critters hid behind boxes. "What are ya doing?" the other worker asked. "Thought I heard something." the worker replied. "Enough of that," said the other. "we have to do."

The worker left the cart. The doors shut. The worker locked the cart. "Did they lock it?" said a prairie dog. "What now? We're trapped!" said another. The prairie dogs panicked. "Don't panick, you'll make it worst!" Jackie yelled. "How can we stay calm? We're stuck in here without a way out!" said a prairie dog. "This is Scarlet's fault!" the prairie dogs shouted. They blamed Scarlet for everything. Jackie tryed to calm them down. _What now? _Lucky Jack thought. "Let's go." whispered Lucky Jack to Henry. They sneaked away to avoid the drama by hiding behind the boxes. The 3 young prairie dogs were their two. "Lucky Jack," said one of them. "There's no way out. Are we really gonna miss our stop?"

Lucky Jack didn't know how to awsner that. "Uh Lucky, who are they?" Henry asked. "Oh! These here are-" he was cut off. "Say, y'all didn't even tell me you're names!" The prairie dogs blushed. "Well, I bet we can share our indenty with those we trust." said one of them. "I'm Miley, the oldest of the 3." Miley introduced. "That's Blade, the second oldest."

"Ain't that a name that's a little less lady like?" said Henry. "It may be boyish, but I'm no ture lady!" Blade yelled feeling offended. "Some girls are called soft and weak, but this one is **way** beyond that!" Blade bragged. "Just ingore her," Miley whispered to them. "This here is Scout, the youngest." _I remember my family and being kids and all._ Lucky Jack thought with a warm feeling. Scout didn't say anything. "He's good at finding stuff." said Blade. "Maybe we can find a way outta here." So it was planned. They knew the doors were locked shut. The prairie dogs continued to argue at Scarlet and Jackie. "We need to hurry," said Lucky Jack. "Them critters seem pretty angry." Miley, Blade and Scout looked behind boxes. There was a hole, but it was too small to escape from.

Lucky Jack and Henry had to think hard. Lucky Jack looked up. "Look!" he said. "A window!" Henry looked up as well. "Why didn't we notice that before?" Lucky Jack climbed up the boxes to reach the window. "There's a chance of escape!" said Miley. That got everyone's attention. They saw Lucky Jack trying to open a small window. Scarlet flew up there. She looked out the window. Henry climbed up there too. He helped Lucky Jack open the window. "It's almost stuck!" said Lucky Jack. "How far are we?" Henry asked. "Not far," Scarlet replied. "About another 13 minutes." She tried to help Henry and Lucky Jack open the window. The window finally opened! Everyone cheered.

What was left was to wait and figure out how to jump out the window safely. Time was going by and so was the train. One by one, the prairie dogs climbed up the boxes to reach the window. Scarlet could see the farm. "The only way is to jump!" said Blade. "Only two at a time, it would be safer." said Jackie. It was the only choice. The train was about to approach the farm. "It's now or never!" said Jackie. A pair of prairie dogs joined hands. Then out the window they went. Then another pair. And another. That was almost every one. Miley, Blade and Scout joined hands and out they went. It was Lucky Jack's turn. Scarlet joined hands with him. Lucky Jack was nervous. What if this mission took his life. "Scarlet cain't ya fly?" he said. Scarlet gave her gentle smile. "If you're falling, I'm falling." Those were the last words she said. Lucky Jack shortly found himself out of the train and with a hard fall; onto the ground. It was a little painful.

_My life once again flashed before my eyes. _Lucky Jack thought. He was almost shaking, but he was ok. "Is everyone here?" Scarlet called. Everyone gathered around. They were ok, just bruised in some places. "Wait," said Scarlet. "Where's Jackie and Henry?" "Right here." Henry and Jackie showed up. Jackie was holding his right arm. "I think I broke my arm." he said bleakly. "Don't worry," said Henry. "I can fix that." Scarlet seemed disturbed. "Let's go, it's not that far away." They continued.

They all entered the farm gates with excitement and pleasure. Lucky Jack was the only one who noticed a sign. The sign read: **_SOLD to Mr.Y'ODEL. ESQ._** Something about that sign made Lucky Jack uneasy. He stared at it for a moment. _Why do I feel a presence? _He thought. Lucky Jack stopped starring and caught up with the others. Henry was tending to Jackie. Scarlet seemed stressed. "Yep, it's broken alright." said Henry. "What now?" asked Jackie. "Ya gonna need a cast. It will take a while to heal." Jackie wasn't pleased. "How long?" he asked rudely. "This is the middle of August. I'll assume about 2 to 4 weeks." Jackie and Scarlet could feel their stomachs drop. "Look on the brightside y'all," Henry said. "It's not as bad as I thought. You're Lucky!" Scarlet fainted with relief. "She'll be fine, too." said Henry. "One more thing, me and Lucky will be staying until ya arm heals. Now if ya excuse me I need to find that stuff for your cast."

"I'll go." said Lucky Jack. Jackie blushed. "How nice of ya Lucky! All there is needed is leaves, mud, lavender, ginger, peppermint, honey and water." "We'll help find it!" said Blade. "Thanks y'all." said Henry. Jackie only nodded his head as his face turned a bright red. Lucky Jack, Miley, Blade and Scout went to look for the objects. "Where are the others?" asked Lucky Jack. "Making barrows in the garden." Miley replied. "Let's look in the garden first." said Scout. They checked the garden. Some prairie dogs were digging, while others harvested what was left in it. "Scarlet was right! This place is abandoned!" said a prairie dog.

"Howdy y'all," Lucky Jack greeted. "Did any of ya find any ginger or peppermint?"

"We put what we harvested in that old basket over there." a prairie dog anwsered pointing to an almost broken basket. Lucky Jack thanked them. They checked the old basket. In it was carrots, peas, eggplants, ginger and herbs that were rotting. "I think the ginger won't be suitable." said Scout, examining the rotting underground stem. "It has to be," said Blade. "Otherwise, Jackie won't feel better. What does Henry want with it anyway?"

"I don't know." Lucky Jack replied. "Henry knows about medicine more than I do." Miley looked for the peppermint. "Found it!" she said. It was in perfect condition. "Good," said Lucky Jack. "Now let's move on to the rest." With no time to lose, they searched for the rest of the ingredients. There was one problem. Where could they find lavender? "Lavender is a flower that grows in fields," said Lucky Jack. "Maybe if we're lucky, we can find some."

"Or the pasture." said Scout. "That is **IF **this here farm has a pasture." said Blade. "It has to be." said Lucky Jack. "Most ranches have pastures to raise cattle to make a living." They checked in the fields. The fields were large and flat, with tall grass growing from the ground. The grass was so tall it made it hard to navigate through it. Making it where they couldn't see where they were going. Lucky Jack knew deep down there was a pasture filled with lavender. They met up with a fence. "This must be it!" said Miley. They crawled under the fence. The whole pasture was covered with lavender! They collected as much as they needed. Now they had to find honey. Lucky Jack led the children back to the farm house. "What about the honey?" said Miley. Lucky Jack looked at the near by trees. He saw a beehive in one of them. "I'll do it," he said. "This sort of thing can get dangerous." Lucky Jack climbed up the tree with the beehive in it.

He carefully leaped from on branch to another. He almost fell out of the tree. Lucky Jack was near it. He broke off one of the tree branches and poked the beehive with it gently. With another slight touch, the beehive fell out of the tree. "Success!" said Lucky Jack. To his unfortunate and ironic luck, the bees swarmed out of the hive! They went after Lucky Jack for revenge! Lucky Jack fell out of the tree in fear. He could only run! The furious bees chased after him! Miley, Blade and Scout could only watch from afar. As Lucky Jack was stung by them, they only felt pity for their role model. A few minutes later, Lucky Jack came back. He was covered in red spots. "Well," he said in a tired manner. "This happens all the time." Then he passed out. "At least we got the honey." said Scout.

_Lucky Jack knew where he was. He was in the fields at the Zwicker farm. Rain descended from the sky. "Better find shelter." said Lucky Jack as he ran to the farm house. As he was running, he tripped. Falling onto the wet ground. He got up and dusted himself off. "Look who's back!" Lucky Jack looked up. "Varn?" he said. "Where are we this time?" Varn took a bite out of a edible mushroom. "Underground in Utah." he said. "Utah? Why Utah?" Lucky Jack asked. "I don't know," Varn spoke up. "Maybe it's where ya should go next." Varn walked down a tunnel. Lucky Jack followed him. "What's down here?" Lucky Jack asked. "Rebecca and Wilbur are down there waiting for us." Varn answered._

_Lucky Jack ran ahead. He found Rebecca and Wilbur talking. They noticed Lucky Jack standing there. They tackle hugged him with joy of seeing him. "We missed you!" said Rebecca. "I missed y'all too!" Lucky Jack said embracing them in a hug, still lying on the dirt floor.__ "What's going on in here?" said a voice as a figure walked in the tunnel. It was Lone Star. "Wilbur, get off of him!" said Lone Star to Wilbur. They all got up. "Shouldn't Ricky be here?" LJ wondered. Everyone stayed silent. Finally Lone Star spoke again, "We...don't know where...he is..."_

_The feeling of melancholy filled the air. "He has to be, we gotta find him." said Lucky Jack. "How can we? What if he's not in Utah anymore?" said Wilbur. "He has to be!" Lucky Jack replied back. "Impossible!" Lone Star argued. "He left, face it!" Lucky Jack gave a sour look. "Calm down y'all" said Varn. They didn't listen. "How would you know?" Lone Star said rudely. "He told me and ya know where he is!" Lucky Jack talked back. "Maybe it was best he left so his life wouldn't end like ours!" Lone Star shouted. Then water filled the tunnel they were in._

Lucky Jack woke up with a gasp. It took him a while to realize he was resting in a bucket of warm water with herbs in it. Henry was tending to Jackie's injury. He took wet leaves and wrapped in around Jackie's hurt arm. He used mud for glue. "Are you sure this would work? I don't like mud! Why mud anyway?! You call this a cast?!" Jackie complained. Before he could rant once again, he found a potato in his mouth. "That'll keep ya quiet." Henry said annoyed and bothered. He then turned to Lucky Jack. "Howdy Lucky! I see ya woke up from your bee sting coma. Had to put ya in that 'bath' so it could ease the stings." Lucky Jack thanked Henry. "How long was I out?" he asked. Henry counted his fingers in silence. "About an hour." he answered. Jackie ate his potato. "I'm hurt over here!" he called out.

Henry sighed and got back to his work. "Keep that on until I say you can take it off, rest that arm daliy or whenever it feels sore." Jackie rolled his eyes. "Where's the kids?" Lucky Jack asked. "They had to go to bed. They got the rest of the stuff I needed. And they dragged ya back here." Henry explained putting an item in a pot cooking over a fire. "Bless their souls!" said Lucky Jack. "Yep. I'm gonna miss them when the time comes for us to leave." said Henry. "Where am I anyway?" asked Lucky Jack. "In the old tool shed," said Henry. "The prairie dogs digged alot of barrows, but not enough. They'll be working again tomorrow." Henry took a wooden spoon to stir in the pot. Then he grabbed a bowl. He put the liquid from the pot into the bowl. He gave it to Jackie, "Here ya go partner." Jackie looked at it in disgust. "What is it?" he asked. "So ya won't be feeling pain later on." Henry replied. "Drink up."

Jackie only showed more of this disgust for the soup. "Ya know Jackie," Henry started off fed up with him. "My friend here just went through hell to make ya fell better. You should be grateful for some folks who actually trying to help ya!" Jackie was speechless. Then the soup was poured down his throat. Lucky Jack did it. He simply got out of this bath and took the bowl. "You're welcome." said Lucky Jack. Jackie rolled his eyes and wiped off some of the soup with this good arm. When that was over, they went to bed. _Why do I always fight with those I care about in my dreams. _Lucky Jack thought. _Maybe it's my inner conscience trying to tell me sometime._ Then he drifted off to sleep.

**Took a while, but it's finally here. I can feel alot for LJ. Soon the story will be over. The ending won't be too good like you would expect if you ask me. Of course I'm going to give it a sequel! Maybe a prequel too! I'm going to Texas soon with my father. I hope you enjoyed.**


	13. Meet Lucky Jack!

Of all the time had passed, Lucky Jack and Henry stayed with Scarlet and Jackie for weeks. Until that time had to be brought to an end. Jackie's arm was finally healed. Henry was tending to Jackie in the shed. Lucky Jack waited outside. "Must ya really leave?" said Miley. "Yes I must," said Lucky Jack bitterly. "We couldn't stay forever even from the start. Us jackrabbits stick together." Jackie came out of the shed with Henry. "I won't say thank you." he said to Henry. "But you just did." Everyone had a good laugh. Jackie folded his arms and turned away embarrassed. "Will you just leave already!" he said. "Jackie don't be like that!" said Scarlet as she walked up to them. "It's ok." said Henry. "He's just gonna miss us is all." Jackie mumbled something rude under his breath. It was so rude, not even I could print it for the whole world to read. Scarlet happened to overhear it and smacked him from behind his head. "Manners!" she mumbled. "Lucky Jack, Henry," said Scarlet. "I just want to thank you for the good deeds you have done. They won't be forgotten!" she said. Lucky Jack and Henry smiled and thanked the two for their friendship and help. They both walked out of the front gate as they looked back one last time to wave goodbye. "I'm gonna miss them, Lucky." said Henry. "Me too, partner. Me too." said Lucky Jack.

As they walked the desert, the more they talked about their plans for the future. "They say living in a place is all about location," said Henry. "We need somewhere by a river. A place a little far from humans. Lot's of plants. Of course, not many coyotes." Lucky Jack listened. "I don't think it should be a forest." Lucky Jack suggested. "You're right!" said Henry. "It has to be somewhere our kind are used to." Lucky Jack was thinking. Then the idea hit him. "We should be like most jackrabbits. We should be in a rabbit hole!" he said. "That's not a bad idea!" said Henry. The traveled some more. Minutes later they came across a farm. Henry saw a big brown and white cow eating grass in the pasture. "You stay here, I'll go ask her for directions. Henry walked up the boive. "Howdy ma'am," he greeted. "Could ya give out directions, please." The cow answered with a mouthful, "Uh yeah. Where is it that you're looking for?"

"A place that might be suitable for a critter like me, to live in." said Henry. "Maggie!" a voice called. "The only place I know is not far from here. It's near a river. Be careful, coyotes are common around there." The voice called out again. "I gotta go." said the cow as she walked to her owner. "Ready for the show tonight?" he asked her. Henry shouted his thanks to the cow and he went to find Lucky Jack. He was right where he was, sitting on a rock. "Did ya find anything?" asked Lucky Jack. "Yeah," Henry replied. "it's near a river and not far. But we can't stay there long." "Why?" Lucky Jack asked. "There's coyotes in those parts. We'll stay for maybe a day or two and then find somewhere else." said Henry. "Good idea." Lucky Jack agreed.

They walked to find the location near the river the cow was talking about. On the way, Lucky Jack noticed a wanted poster on a tree. He pretended it wasn't there. By the time they got there, it was almost dark. "This location seems ok for now." said Lucky Jack. "Good enough for me. Let's start digging." said Henry. They dug in the ground until it was suitable for them to stay. They both got into the rabbit hole and said good night to each other. The peace was disturbed by the howling of a neardy coyote. _The sooner we leave the better. _Lucky Jack thought.

_As he was asleep. Lucky Jack could see the sky, ground and plants change into some odd colors. It was certainly unnatural. Then the world became gray and filled with water. It seemed familiar to him. Just as if he saw it before. It eventually dryed up. Then the earth shifted into what seemed like a familiar cave. Lucky Jack was in a moving mine cart. It was moving by itself. As if a ghost were controlling it. Then the cart took him into a room filled with dynamite. He wasn't alone. There were black figures, like shadow people. One was huge and shaped like a buffalo. Two were what seemed like cowboys that looked exactly the same. They stood out to him the most for some reason. Another was a man with a large hat carrying a rifle and was riding on a horse. Some how the explosives ignited by itself. The black figures and the mine cart escaped successfully. Until it crashed and everything turned black._

Lucky Jack woke up. Henry wasn't in the hole with him. _Must of looked for breakfast. Better go find him. _Lucky Jack poked his head out of the hole with a stretch and a yawn. Then water hit his head. He reached out his hand to see if it was raining. It wasn't when he found a vicious coyote drooling over him. Then snapped at him 3 times. Afraid, Lucky Jack ran from it. He didn't know where he would go. Until he was in the middle of a cattle drive. He turned to run. Then he realized he got his ears caught in the wheel of a moving chuckwagon. Which threw him across the area and getting poked by the horns of the traveling longhorns, unaware of his presence. Then landed in a nest. That was taken by a family of hawks. The chicks pecked at him to death. Of course, he ran. The mother made sure he never came back by chasing him. To avoid being harassed again, hid himself in a cow skull. When he thought the mother was gone, he came out from his hiding place. He thought the coast was clear. It was. But he realized his head was inside a rattlesnake's mouth. Having no idea what to do, he ran for the hills.

He didn't know where he was going. Then he crashed into a cactus. A nearby cow looked at him with disappointment and pity. Then her was attention was caught when her owner said her name. "Take a look at your new home." he pointed up ahead to a little dairy farm. This perked the cow up. As for Lucky Jack, he pulled the thorns out of his body. Then caught his lost breath. "What- a day." he said with a pant. Once his energy was restored he went back to find Henry. After 28 minutes of walking, Lucky Jack found Henry near a bush. Lucky Jack ran to him. Henry turned around. "Why good morning Lucky." said Henry as he hugged his companion. Lucky Jack hugged back. "Sorry if I scared ya," said Henry. "I was the first to wake up and you were still asleep. I thought it would be a good idea to get breakfast. So here I am at a berry bush harvesting berries for us."

"Thanks Henry!" said Lucky Jack. He helped Henry harvest the berries. Then settled to eat them. "Ya know Lucky," said Henry with a mouthful of berries. "It was strange last night." Lucky Jack was eager to know what happened. "I heard strange singing. I wouldn't call it singing. Whatever it was, I'm surprised it didn't wake ya up." Lucky Jack was surprised. Then the thought of his realistic dream came back to him. He would've said something, but no. It probably wasn't important anyway. After they finished their breakfast, they continued looking for a new location. About an hour later they seemed to be in a meadow. "I remember this." said Henry. "We're near Chugwater!"

"Was that the town you stayed in?" Lucky Jack asked. "It sure was!" Henry replied. All of a sudden, they sky turned dark and cloudy. "Rain?" said Lucky Jack. Henry was quiet and almost frightened. There was a sudden gust of wind and dust. A clash of lighting raced through the sky. There was a dark shadow that was coming toward them fast. It seemed like someone riding on a horse and carrying something or someone else. Lucky Jack pushed Henry out of the way. Lj was left almost trampled by the horse. The skies were soon cleared. So was the dust. Lucky Jack got up. "I'm ok!" he said. "This happens all the time." Henry got up too. "I'm glad you're ok." he said. "Rico and his dramatic intros." said Henry annoyed. "Who's Rico?" Lucky Jack asked. Henry's eyes widened. "Ya never heard of the most well known hero in the west?!" said Henry astonished. Lucky Jack shook his head in response to a no. "When I was with that vet, he was also the only doctor in town too. The Sheriff came in with Rico."

_I was in my cage as usual. The door swung open. Revealing the Sheriff and Rico. "What happened here?" the doctor asked them. "My partner has been injured!" said the Shireff. "I'm fine." said Rico. "It's not that bad." He was holding his arm as if it were broken. "Fine?!" said the Shireff. "Ya fell from a hayloft in a barn!" I didn't know what Rico was doing in a barn. "Why were you in a barn?" the doctor asked. Rico hesitated to answer, "I was...saving someone from bandits." I saw his face turn pink. The doctor just gave him a cast. They were about to leave when someone crashed in. It was a bandit! "Hands in the air!" he said pointing a gun to us. "No one move and no one gets hurt!" Everyone stayed still with their hands in the air, even me. "Where's the medicine?" the bandit asked the doctor. The doctor pointed to the medicine cabinets shaken. The bandit went through them. He took as much as he could. Rico snuck up from behind him and hit the bandit on the back of his head with a empty tonic bottle. The bandit fell onto the floor unconscious. The doctor, the shireff and I too praised him._

Lucky Jack was amazed. It was close to sundown when the 2 were still walking. There was a nearby barn. Music was coming from it. There was a sign that read: **_SOLD to Mr. _****_Y'ODEL. ESQ._** Lucky Jack saw it before! Then a crow was thrown out of the barn. "Stay out! That's enough for you!" a voice came from the barn. "Seems like a animal bar," said Lucky Jack. "Should we go in?" he asked. "I could have a drink." said Henry. "It's important to stay hydrated especially in these conditions." They went in. Inside were critters of all kinds. From crows, vultures, rats, armadillos to barn owls. They seemed too busy to hear a rat play a harmonica in a stall for a stage and to drink and gamble. They were sinners. Sinners in a so called Saloon for lowlifes and nobodys. Lucky Jack and Henry didn't like it. They were about to turn around when a barn owl swooped down from the hayloft to land infront of them. "What can I get you boys?" she asked. "We were just leaving." said Lucky Jack anxiously. The owl insisted. She showed them to what she called the bar. It was sacks of feed for chairs and a wooden plank for a counter, held up by rusty tin cans. They sat down uncomfortable. "Water please." said Henry uneasy. The owl poured two glasses of water for them. "Where y'all from?" she asked.

"We're traveling." said Lucky Jack as he nervously took a sip of water. "That's nice." said the owl. "How long has this place been open for business?" Henry asked. "A few months," the owl replied. "The owner had a farm but lost it all to a cattle rustler stealing his cattle one night. After that, someone by the name of Yancy O'Del purchased it. He doesn't seem to do much with it if ya ask me." the owl explained. She noticed Lucky Jack and Henry finished their water. She poured them another glass each. "It's just getting good." she said pointing to the "stage". A female dark brown jackrabbit in a pink dress came up to sing. She sung a sweet song_._ Her voice was so beautiful, it could almost make everyone there shed a tear. Especially for Lucky Jack. He stared at the singing doe. She seemed so familiar to him. It brought sadness to his heart. Henry took another sip. "Is it me or does this here water taste odd?" he said looking at his glass. "Water?" said the owl. "I thought you said fire water." _Fire water? _Lucky Jack thought. "What's that?" Lucky Jack asked. "That's slang around here for whiskey." Their jaws dropped and eyes widened. Before they knew it, the substance was effecting them. "We should go." said Lucky Jack. They left the animal bar.

They walked as far as they could. "This is as far we should go." said Lucky Jack. Henry agreed. They found stuff to make a fire with. They roasted scorpions together. Then strange singing was heard from not too far off. "There it is again!" said Henry. Then the environment changed colors! Lucky Jack remembered this. He couldn't believe it! It left him shaken to death. Henry couldn't believe ethier. Then they saw a black figure in the shape of a cow jump over the moon. "Ya don't see that every day." said Lucky Jack. Then it was all over. "Must be the whiskey getting to us." said Henry. Everything turned black.

Lucky Jack and Henry woke up. It was the afternoon. "Note to self," said Henry. "Never go to an animal bar and always be specific about what you order." Lucky Jack understood. "Noted." he said. They walked far off. Lucky Jack saw prints in the dirt. Animal prints. Cow prints. It made him uneasy. The sky darkened. Water fell from the sky. "We better take shelter." said Henry. Thunder was heard from miles away! Lightning ran in the sky! The rain fell rapidly. Like a picture pouring water in a glass. The ground turned into a sea! "It's a flash flood!" said Henry. The tried to get to high ground. It was hard to run in the deep water. Then a huge wave of water washed over them! It took them under! Lucky Jack took Henry by the hand and swam to the surface. They coughed up the water. A dead tree floated by. Lucky Jack and Henry climbed onto it. "Should we wait it out?" asked Henry. "I think so." said Lucky Jack. The storm wouldn't pass no matter how long they waited. The best they could do was hang on to the tree.

Lucky Jack's vision turned black. He lost all of his strength. He let go of the tree and slipped into the water! "LUCKY!" Henry called out. The storm go worst! The water wouldn't stay still. Then a wave took Henry!

Lucky Jack woke up. The water was dried up. The sun was out. "My head hurts." said Lucky Jack to himself as he gently rubbed his head. Then he had a flashback. "HENRY!" he shouted. He shouted again. "Who's Henry?" said a gentle voice. Lucky Jack turned around. He saw a golden heifer. "Are you alright?" she asked. "I guess so." said Lucky Jack. "Wait a minute," he said. "We're you cought up in the flood too?" The cow replied with a yes. She showed the jackrabbit where she stayed. It was a rock. "Keep your voice down: she whispered. "My friends are asleep." The golden heifer turned around the corner of the rock. There was two cows sleeping next to each other. A black and white one with a hat. A big brown and white one too. "Shucks," Lucky Jack whispered. "How did y'all get stranded here?" The golden cow lowered her head, "It's a long story." she said. Lucky Jack felt bad for her. "Well, I'm Lucky Jack." LJ introduced. "I'm Grace." said the golden cow. "Me and my friends are from Little Patch of Heaven. It's a farm." said Grace. "Are like a wiseman?" Lucky Jack blushed. "Ya could say that." Grace's stomach growled. "Stay here." said Lucky Jack. "Where are you going?" Grace asked. "To find breakfast." said Lucky Jack.

Lucky Jack searched the desert for anything that was edible. He stopped in his tracks. "Wait a minute," he said. "Them cows seem like they need me. I must help them." Lucky looked for a stick. He wrote with it like a pen in the damp dirt. It said:

_Dear Henry,_

_I met some cows who really need me. My time has come for me to pay it forward. I believe this is my true calling. I hope I can find you. Or you can find me. Wherever you are, look for a place called Little Patch of Heaven. God's speed my friend._

_Sincerely, Lucky Jack._

Lucky Jack made appetizers out of fresh leaves from ferns and from a cactus, like a salad. Lucky Jack gave them to Grace. She told him she'll eat when her friends wake up. That was ok with him. Then he looked around in a old stagecoach. He mostly found suitcases full of different colored dresses, silverware, an empty sack and old photo of a family. He took the wheel, some of the silverware and the sack from the stagecoach. He found a scorpion and put it in a sack he found. He came back to check on Grace. Her friends were up and one of them was already eating. "Good morning ladies!" Lucky Jack greeted bringing in the stuff he found. " I see you're already talked into your appetizers. Never knew a pretty lady who didn't have an appetite!" Lucky Jack took the wheel and set it up on top a pot like a table. The black and white cow with the purple hat wasn't sure about him. "Now see here you ruffian!" she said. "He's not a ruffian Mrs.Calloway," Grace defended. "He's a genuine desert shaman. Our very own wise man!" Lucky Jack made a small fire with his peg leg.

"Shaman, chef, chief cook and bottle washer!" he said. "I'm a jack rabbit of all trades and at your service! Folks around these parts call me Lucky Jack." Lucky Jack introduced as he walked up to them. "Yep! Used to come from miles around to get one rub at my lucky rabbits foot!" he showed the cows his peg leg. He realized it was on fire! "Dagnabbit!" he shouted while putting it out. Then he took it off and put it in his mouth. "This happens all the time." he said. "Now where was I?" Lucky Jack reached his hand in the sack. The cows were delighted. He pulled out a scorpion. The cows only made disgusted faces. Grace couldn't help but gag. "Now let me cook this on the fire and it will be ready directly!" Lucky Jack took the silverware to cut up the scorpion. He threw parts of it in the air to show his cooking skills. He caught some of it with his ears. But the stinger fell into one of his eyes. "OW!" he yelled while rubbing his injured eye. "Look," said the brown and white cow. "We don't eat meat it's kinda like a professional courtesy."

"Perhaps we'll dine with you some other time." said the black and white cow with the purple hat, who was Mrs.Calloway politely. "You see, Grace and I are returning to our farm to say our last goodbyes." she said sadly. "Yeah. We need closure." Grace added sadly. "Well, I can sympathise here sister. I truly can." said Lucky Jack with pity. "You see, I too had a home. Echo Mine it was called." Lucky Jack turned around to look at the land he was now in. "Us jackrabbits lived here for generation after generation. Until some land grabbing bandit moved in and flushed us out like yesterday's oatmeal!" he explained without going into details about what truly happened. He sat down with his head in hands, feeling depressed and almost at the verge of tears. "Excuse us my good fellow we must be on our wa-" Mrs.Calloway was interupted. "Wait! There he is!" Lucky Jack shouted in anger, pointing ahead. He ran to a cactus with a wanted poster of Alameda Slim in anger and fury and kicked it. He grabbed his foot in pain, realizing that was the stupidest thing he'd ever done in his life. "Slim! You mean this no good varmint is hiding out in Echo Mine right now?" the brown and white cow asked. "Without a doubt!" Lucky Jack replied.

"Maggie, what are you thinking?!" said Mrs.Calloway. "Look, I got a score to settle with that rhinestone fatboy and nothing to lose!" said the brown and white cow known as Maggie. "But it would be dangerous going after Slim all by yourself!" said Grace with concern. "Hey, I got the rabbit!" said Maggie hugging Lucky Jack close to her with her tail. "That's not all you got, Maggie," said Grace. "You got us!" Grace hugged Mrs.Calloway with her tail. "Oh no, no, no, no, no! We are sticking to our plan and going home!" said Mrs.Calloway while grabbing Grace by the cowbell with her tail to drag her back to Patch of Heaven. "Hold on you two." said Maggie. "As strange as this sounds. Grace is actually making sense!" Mrs.Calloway stopped in her tracks. "Thank you." said Grace. "You want the money and I want to get even with Slim." Maggie explained. "The 3 of us go together and we're sure to get him. Once you collect the reward, I'll walk out of your front gate and I'll stay out of it forever! Deal?" Mrs.Calloway thought for a moment. Lucky Jack couldn't help but see what Mrs.Calloway would choose. _Me and that cow may have something in common_. He thought. "Your powers of persuasion are uncanny. Deal!" Mrs.Calloway finally agreed. "Ha! Bovine bounty hunters! Now I've seen everything!" said Lucky Jack. "Let's get moving ladies! Time for an underground SmackDown!" Grace let out a yee haw in excitement as the friends started off too face Alameda Slim.

The End.

**It's finally here! The last chapter! So good and so sad to finish a story that I worked so hard on. I'm so proud! Sorry if this was too long to read. I didn't think it would be that long. And I didn't think it would be wise to split this up into different parts. It would have took too long. I've been thinking of doing fan art of this to countdown the last chapter. But things pop up. I couldn't do it. I would have finished this in the fall. Like I said things pop up. I just want to say thanks for reading and have a very wonderful Merry Christmas!**

**But before you go, check out these Home on the Range impressions. This guy is talented!!!**

**https/youtu.be/BuW77MMGq-A**

**https/youtu.be/XWzv1q3hJNQ**

**Sorry if the links don't work. Thanks for reading and goodbye.**

**Longtail Ranger out...**


End file.
